


☆Missing Envy☆

by Bannon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adult Content, Elven Glory, F/F, F/M, First time writing, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bannon/pseuds/Bannon
Summary: Solas needed help. He never thought he would need help badly enough to be standing in Skyhold again though. He didn't think he'd ever encounter the Inquisition, OR HER, ever again. 
Luura Lavellan stared at the man asking for her help. She had searched for him for three years. Just when she was beginning to give up and spend more time and energy in the Inquisition and her duties he just waltzes in like nothing ever happened. If she still had both of her arms she would strangle him to death. 
☆Events after Trespasser DLC





	1. Perfect for eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I finally did it. My first attempt at writing fan fiction. I went straight to the smut to get it out of the way... I was nervous about writing it. There will be more through this series. 
> 
> This is purely from my imagination. I'll try to stay as "lore friendly" as needed, but for the most part, I'm making it up as I go. 
> 
> Also, while I appreciate others' works having mass amounts of the elven language in their stories, I may only throw a few words in here or there. Definitions will be in the notes at the beginning if I feel they are needed.
> 
> I'm not expecting anyone to particularly like this story, but I'm having a hell of a lot of fun writing it, so that's what matters. All in all, thanks for reading!
> 
> I will post at least once a week. I am not going to do that nonsense where I write 200k words then abandon my readers to nothing. This story will get finished, I promise.

_He kissed her neck fiercely, causing her to groan loudly. She swore she was seeing stars behind her tightly squeezed eyelids. All of her senses were heightened by the magic he was pumping into her through his senses and his cock. Her head was thrown back in her passion as he paused his kissing an licking to lift her head to look at him. She stopped her fierce riding of him when her eyes met his. She saw the hunger in his glazed over gaze. Hidden deep in his gray eyes was the sadness that was always there. Always causing her discomfort. He must have sensed her thoughts starting to drift because he grinned with the side of his mouth. Her eyes widened as he flipped her over securing her under him smoothly without dislodging is cock from her. He growled deep and swiftly dipped his head to bite and lick her nipples causing her to deeply moan. He began slowly driving himself in and out of her shaking body. Her moaning intensified substantially causing him to reach out and cover her mouth with his left hand. He grinned wickedly when she just moaned even louder into his hand. She was holding back before. He could feel her body starting to give way to her orgasm. Her back started to arch. He reached down with his available hand to find the pearl of her sex and began to drive the orgasm out of her almost viciously. She screamed into his hand and he felt her magic slam into him and he smiled and drove harder until he released. He fell on her panting_ _hard. She had blacked out with the force of her orgasm and he chuckled to himself. Leaned down to her long delicate ear and brushed a lock of her golden hair off her face. And whisperered:_

_"Wake up, Vhenan."_

She jolted awake so hard that she fell out of her desk chair crashing sideways. She fell to the floor with a loud, and very unfeminine, "ooof" she immediately reached, gripping her wounded head that had impacted with the corner of the desk.

"HUH!? Luura? What?"

The Tevinter leaped from the overly ornate bed tangling his foot in the red Silken bedding. He crashed to the floor just as ungracefully as she fell out of the chair across the room. But he was an Altus and immediately after he fell he was up, had his staff in his left hand, and his right hand was on fire, ready to kill whatever ruined his beauty sleep.

Luura was still on her knees behind the desk with her hand gingerly rubbing the sore spot on her head. Her mouth was slammed open as she gawked at the Tevinter as he scanned his surroundings. He had the same face as when they would cut through enemies on a battlefield. She had seen that face many times. That face made her feel safe. But the fact that her Altus had just tumbled out of her bed falling on his face was almost too much. His eyes finally met hers on the floor and his eyebrow qwirked up.

"I fell asleep while I was working, I fell out of the chair. The desk apparently hates me. I have a welt the size of an egg now" she grumbled not hiding her annoyance.

His eyes lit up with realization at the situation. He threw his head back and let out the biggest laugh she had ever heard from him. The laugh came from the deepest part of his belly. She felt his laughter bubble over herself and she burst into giggles that easily turned into full blown laughter with him. Her welt on her head was blooming into a splitting headache, but she didn't care. They laughed until they were both crying and could barely breathe. Dorian rubbed the tears from his eyes. He prided himself on his grace. He didn't trip out of beds. Hell, he didn't ever trip. Someone with the title of Altus DIDN'T trip. But he was in her room and only she saw. It made her laugh. A laugh that reminded him of a bubbling brook. Honestly, he would do it again everyday for the rest of their lives just to hear that laugh. It was almost as rare as a Unicorn for her to laugh after HE left.

He walked over to her and knelt down. Wiped the tears from her face. He could tell by her stupid grin that she was having a hard time not laughing as he removed her hand from her head. She winced and he sighed. She might as well smack the other side of her head and get a second bump. The welt was so big it could make a horn. He almost commented that she would make a lovely Qunari but he valued his life. He held his hand up and released his magic, easily healing the offensive welt on her head. It would have been more difficult had she broken skin, but she didnt.

She was wearing one of his black shirts with nothing underneathe. She had said that since he liked to gallivant all over the contry side with no top "to allow people to see the wonder that is himself" She would be permanently confiscating his Silken Tevinter man shirts to sleep in. She had told him later that day that Dalish Elves didn't bother with things like silk and she had decided that her race was completely missing out. The silk felt divine brushing against her skin. Almost in an indecent way.

He stood himself up and she reached her arm up so he could help her rise. He lifted her small frame easily and gently set her down. She immediately winced gasping as she felt her shame slide down her thighs. He automatically assumed that in her grand fall to the floor she hurt one of her legs or feet. So he looked down to her legs to assess the damage. He moved too quickly for her to formulate a thought to stop him. He didn't see any damage on her legs but his face exploded in a deep red blush making his tanned skin almost glow. His eyes snapped up to hers and she was an even deeper red than him. Her arousal was very apparent on her legs. The wetness on her inner thighs shined in the fire light. She was stunned stupid for a moment as he stood there trying to compose himself. This was Dorian damnitt. She didn't have anything to be ashamed of. It's no different than when a man has an erection in the morning. She took a huge sigh.

"I was dreaming about Fen'Harel. That's why I fell out of the chair" she frowned looking at the dancing flames in the fireplace. After a slight moment she looked to him. She could see in his face he was trying to wrap his brain around what she just said. His face split into a beaming smile and he exploded into laughter. Laughter that made him curl over grasping his stomache. He thought he would burst.

"Our mighty Inquisitor got beat up by a desk because she was HAVING A WET DREAM!!!?? HAHA HAHA! I can't breathe!" He looked at her frowning at him which just made it worse. He kept laughing and she was getting annoyed. She growled at him and lowered herself into a pouncing stance. She leapt at him like a poisonous spider catching him off guard. They rolled across the room and she was pulling his hair and tickling him. He was screaming, unable to fight her off. She pinned him down with her much stronger magic. Her magic had to be stronger since she was missing half of her left arm.

"I will NOT be laughed at! I am THE Inquisitor God dammit and I will be treated with respect!" She bellowed at him trying to be serious as she poked his sides and pulled his perfect black hair.  
"DO YOU YIELD?" She yelled.

"You asinine brat! Stop messing up my hair!" He was yelling at her too but with much more laughter. "Mighty Inquisitor? BAH! Wait until I tell Varric how indecent you are! He will undoubtedly put it in his next book about you! All of Thedas shall know what a wanton creature you are!"

Just then her chamber doors burst open and different sets of footsteps plowed up the stairs. She snapped her head up from Dorian to see who it was. She almost burst into laughter again as Commander Cullen Rutherford topped the stairs at a run, sword at the ready. He was still in his nightshirt and a robe that gave Luura a very nice view of his knees and thick thighs. He was followed by a sleepy looking dwarf who had his massive crossbow, Bianca, aimed and ready to kill.

"Oh for the love of-!" She began to say but the commander cut her off.

"Inquisitor, we heard screaming is everything al-"  
He stopped dead as he saw Dorian pinned to the floor by the stunning golden haired elf. Her hair was a mess and stuck out everywhere. She was in a thin silk nightshirt that gave him ample view of her hard nipples. It felt like all of the blood drained directly from his face and went straight to his cock. But he was a Templar and held his composure. It was extremely difficult. This woman is going to be the death of me. He thought to himself. She grinned wickedly at the commander and he blushed a bright pink that clashed horribly with his blonde hair.

"Commander!" She snapped at him which made him wince. " I demand justice! This man has insulted my honor! Send for the tailor! He will wear Plaidweave armour for a year! He will wear it on our next journey to Val Royeaux! That horrible yellow will stand out brilliantly against the blue of the city!" She was smiling gleefully. While Dorian pouted.

"I will not be caught dead in that fabric! An Altus does not wear yellow!" He said the word dramatically.

"For fucks sake Sparkler, what did you do to our Inquisitor?" Varric chuckled.

"Why I didn't do anything, she's the one who decided it would be nice to faceplate into the desk after-" her hand was suddenly covering his mouth and she glared dangerously at him.

 _Watch it Tevinter_.

Varric laughed to himself and glanced around the room. The bed was a mess. The papers off her desk were scattered everywhere. Luura had Dorian pinned on the floor. If he didn't know any better he'd think they had been...

"Well kids, I'm off to bed. I didn't have enough to drink tonight to even consider trying to get Dorian into an outfit he doesn't like. Sleep well." The dwarf slowly stepped down the stairs and they heard the door click shut.

Luura reached her right arm out to Cullen to help her off of Dorian on the floor. Cullen cleared his throat. "Well I'm back off to bed as well. If you don't need anything Inquisitor?" He asked.

 

His eyes looked almost hopeful and she felt guilty for a moment.

"No, but thank you Cullen. I have the Altus under control" she she gave him a warm smile as Dorian got off the floor behind her scoffing at her remark.

Cullen bowed to Luura and left out the door.

"You could do worse than Cullen you know?" Dorian commented and she turned to face him "He is already in love with you and would do anything for you."

She sighed deeply. "You know I can't do that Dorian, I would end up hurting him in the end. I need a wolf not a puppy... Besides, the only human I would ever consider fucking is you." She spun and went to plop herself on the bed. She really was tired. "Why can't you like women Dorian?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

He smiled and crawled into bed next to her scooping her up and tucking her next to his body. He sighed deeply with comfort. "I don't rightly know Luura. Why can't you have a strong cock for me to pleasure? If you could just grow one it would fix all of our problems"

She giggled and snuggled closer to him. She was asleep almost immediately. She would have been sad to see the look of annoyance on Dorians face.

 _Why is she still having dreams about that traitorous wolf? It's going to be quite difficult killing an Elvhen God, but if anyone can figure out a way, it'll be her little group of friends. She's going to hate me for it but I wont let him kill her. He's going to regret the day he betrayed us._  
  
The Tevinter Altus smiled to himself and allowed himself to drift off to sleep holding his best friend while thoughts of glorious revenge swarmed around in his head.


	2. The stranger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do we have here? I'll tell you.... A serious chapter with a big shock. BOOM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da'len- little child or little one

Solas stood in front of the fireplace in the study. Arm up to steady himself on the mantle. Completely lost in his thoughts which seemed to happen frequently now days. He was getting closer to his goal which caused him to consider things more. His thoughts almost constantly drifted to one specific dalish mage with golden hair and the power to shake the world. He thought of the past. He remembered her kisses vividly, the way she would glare at him when he was being "too smart for his own good". He suddenly frowned as his thoughts drifted to that moment 3 years ago, the last time he saw her. The absolute sadness in her gaze. The fear of the death that the Anchor was supposed to cause her. He left her on her knees crying desperately. He was a coward, he didn't even have the gumption to release her with a quick death and free her from the pain. He scowled hard.

_You are not a coward wolf._.. The voice of Mythal gently cooed to him in his thoughts. _Stop working yourself up over her. We have work to do and we are close to the goal. Need I remind you that you promised to get me a body if I loaned you my power?_

"Don't remind me of my duties Mythal, they are all I think about. Now be silent." He growled with more anger than he meant to. Everytime he would almost forget that she was there, she'd promptly remind him that she would not be forgotten.

He walked over to the window and glanced out to the green teees. He watched a pair of august rams frolicking in and out of the trees. The Emerald Graves was one of his favorite places in all of Thedas. He remembered coming here thousands of years ago before the ruins of this land were even a concept. He felt closer to the Fade here. It felt easier for him to breathe here. Solas, some of his agents, and the last of his Sentinels had taken up residence at the long abandoned Chateau d'Onterre. After the walking corpses and demon had been removed by the Inquisition and her team 3 years ago it made quite an acceptable base of operations. People still thought it was haunted so they avoided at all costs.

There was a light tapping on the door which snapped Solas out of his thoughts. "Enter." He called loudly. He knew it was one of his Sentinels before she even came in the door. She silently came to stand behind him. He didn't turn. Her name was Esta. She was his current lover. In many ways she was perfect. She had shoulder length red hair that reminded him of Leliana. Her clear blue eyes were staring at his back. He could tell she was frowning without looking back at her. One of the reasons Solas liked her and requested her in his bed was that she didn't cling. Her whole purpose for living was to protect him and take care of his needs. She would never presume to do something silly like fall in love with him and she knew that he would never love her. It was purely about stress release. He realized a while ago that with the work he was doing he would need all the help he could get. So after many ages he decided to wake his Sentinels 6 months ago. He should have done it sooner, they made life easier. He turned to look at her. Her pink skin was not marred by a vallaslin just like his other sentinels. He decided in the beginning that he wouldn't make them carry slave markings. Her face, however, was currently carrying an very angry blush on it and he could see the fire sparking in her eyes. She was furious about something. He became curious. Esta always had calm emotions, except when she was being fucked.

"Is there a problem Esta?" He queried gently. He walked over to the desk and sat down with a sigh. He looked up at her and leaned his head on his arm. With his new sitting position her face was in a different light and he could see an angry bruise beginning to form on her left cheek.

She took a deep breath to smooth out her emotions. "There is a young man here to see you, but he won't tell us who he is is or why he is here...." she frowned, the dissapointment in herself showing on her face. "We attempted to throw him out. I don't know what he is my lord, but he is stronger than the 4 Sentinels, including myself, that tried to physically remove him from the chateau." She crossed her arms fully prepared to be yelled at by her lord. She braced herself for his anger.

The anger never came to her utter shock. He stood up walked over to her and gently touched her injured cheek immediately healing it and asked "where is he?"

"He stomped to the library like he knows this place." She grumbled as he walked past her out the door. She followed quickly behind.

Solas topped the stairs to the library and looked down the long, wide hallway lined with books. At the end stood a tall elven man with his back to Solas. He was staring at the dragon strung from the ceiling. Four of his injured Sentinels were standing around the man glowering. Solas almost chuckled at their bloodied and bruised faces. He silently walked towards the man fully prepared to attack if necessary.

The man turned and frowned at Solas as he reached him. Solas was almost shocked at the man's violent ginger hair and freckles. Completely out of the norm for an elven. He had only ever seen it on one other person and that was impossible since that mad died at least 1000 years ago.

The man suddenly and much to the wolf's annoyance, knelt down in respect and raised his arm up to Solas, offering him a vial of red liquid.

"My king." He began, causing Solas to recoil back a step with a grimace on his face. "My name is Garrik, I have brought you a gift" Garrik bowed his head awaiting Solas to grab the vial.

Solas was more than annoyed now. Bowing and calling him king were almost unacceptable. He was shocked. He didn't even let his Sentinels or servants bow to him. He didn't want to be better than anyone. And why the hell had the welp called him king? Thousands of years had passed since that was even a thing. Solas began to reach out for the vial and saw Esta to his left step forward to stop him. He raised his other hand to her halting her instantly. He took the vial and realized it was warm. Brows furrowed he looked at it. He reached out and took the cork off the top and brought it to his nose to sniff. His face changed from curiosity to a form of shock when the smell hit his nose. His eyes widened and he quickly dipped his finger into a small amount of red liquid and brought it to his lips.

The warm blood hit his tongue, he closed his eyes, and everything stopped. He closed his mouth and let the memories of the blood fill him. THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! His head screamed at him. His eyes burst open as the sound of shattering glass hit his ears. He didn't realize that he had dropped the vial splashing blood everywhere. The blood was his, mixed with someone elses. Someone who was dead. He looked up to Garrik who had a sad smile on his face.

Garrik looked back at the man who he had heard so much about and was, quite honestly, not impressed. He expected more than a hedge mage hiding in the Emerald Graves. The man just stood there gawking at him almost stupidly. The shock very apparent in his eyes. Huh. _I_ _guess he really didn't know_. He thought to himself before he spoke again.

"Again, my king, my name is Garrik. I currently hold the title of Sentinel Surveyor for my queen. I was instructed to bring this to you and assist you with any questions you have." He stood up and looked around the room at the other Sentinels that were fiercely glaring at him.

"Yo... your _queen_?" Solas sputtered not recognizing his own voice. He was feeling lightheaded all of the sudden. His stomach was turning. He could very possibly throw up.

Esta was watching her lord closely. She could tell something was very wrong. This Garrik person had obviously poisoned Solas. She reached down to grab her daggers fully prepared to attack. The other Sentinels did the same.

Garrik had a wicked look on his face, he smirked, and then chuckled. "Yes, my queen.... Shi'larra..."

The name hit the dread wolf's ears and he heard Mythal gleefully laughing in his head. The room was spinning horribly and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop himself. Everything went black around him.

The Sentinels ran to him instantly while Esta flew at Garrik with a speed that rivaled fade stepping and had her dagger to his throat. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" She screeched in a pitch high enough to hurt her throat.

Garrik chuckled at her and she rewarded him with a hiss. She pressed the dagger closer and a small trickle of blood slipped down his neck.

"You can't kill me da'len" He whispered so only she could hear him. "I'm significantly older and stronger... Besides if you hurt me the dread wolf's wife will rip your soft skin from your body..."

She hissed again and launched herself away from him like she had been burned. She turned to her brethren. The small group was looking at her for direction what to do.

Without letting her eyes leave Garrik she snapped "take Lord Solas to his chamber and lay him down, make sure there is an ample amount of tea ready for him when he awakens. And make sure THIS ONE doesn't leave. I'm sure the Lord will want to talk to him when he wakes."

They shuffled to do her bidding. Her eyes widened at Garrik as she saw the wound she left him beginning to heal without any assistance. _Impossible. He isn't even a mage. I see his daggers_. She shuddered involuntarily and took off in the opposite direction. She needed a drink. Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like 5 chapters saved up. I'll work on getting them posted. Thank you guys for the kudos and comment on the last chapter. Means a lot to me. I honestly didn't think anyone would read this.


	3. The Sentinel Surveyor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma lath- my love  
> Seth'lin asha- thin blood woman  
> Ma vhenan- my heart

 

_He could see her graceful movements across the meadow as she leaned down to hand feed the many golden halla surrounding her. They all waited patiently for her affections. He could see her blinding smile from where he was. Without thinking, he fade stepped next to her. She jumped and grabbed her chest. Suddenly breathing fast from being startled. Her eyes rose to his and he felt the tug at his heart. Her perfect yellow eyes glanced at him with a need that was as deep as their souls. Her long black hair was whipping around her in the warm breeze. He absent mindlessly reached out to pat one of the hallas on the head. He could tell she was tired due to the light purple circles under her eyes that stood out against her milk white skin. He stepped to right in front of her and reached his hand up to cup her cheek. She looked up at his gray eyes and smiled with enough love that he felt his breath catch. He leaned gently down and pressed his lips to hers and her mouth parted easily for him. His other hand reached up to grip her hair and tilt her head back. He released her mouth and went for her neck, gently nibbling. He felt her heart begin to beat faster. He took his hand off her cheek and brought it to her breast. He used his thumb to circle her nipple through her thin white silk dress. She moaned softly._

_He suddenly felt the hair on the back of his neck raise and spun around when he heard a loud gasp behind him. Luura Lavellan was standing a few feet away with her right hand over her mouth, tears freely falling down her face. He could see that the arm that had held his anchor was gone and he instantly felt the guilt crawling up to eat him. The woman he was kissing reached out and grabbed his hand._

_"Emma lath? Who is this seth'lin asha?" She asked gently with no malice._

_"She is ma vhenan" He said sadly and the woman tore her hand away causing him to spin back around. Everything began changing._

_The clouds began to, very quickly, turn the same gray as his eyes. The pressure in the air dropped causing the halla to spook and scatter into the trees. He looked to the yellow eyes. The eyes that looked at him with adoration just moments before now held a desperate fear as she looked at him. She was very slowly backing away from him._

_"You killed me Fen'harel." She stated simply. "Why?" Just then a huge heavily armored hand reached from behind her and fiercely grabbed her neck. "You caused all of our pain" then she let out an earth shattering scream as she was pulled viciously backwards through the trees. Before he could even blink she was gone._

_"I will see you soon, Bringer of Nightmares" He heard Luura laugh behind him and everything went black._

He woke up with a groan. The Fade was usually his escape from things, but after that dream he wondered. He rubbed the sweat off his face with his hand and sat up. He already knew Garrik was sitting next to his bed. He looked over to see him reading a book. Without looking up from the book, he reached over to the table and grabbed a cup and handed it to Solas. Solas wordlessly took it and gulped it all down. He scowled into the cup.

"You don't like tea?" Garrik queried, still not looking up from the book.

"Not particularily." He replied with a sigh. "I prefer water. But water doesn't shake bad dreams" He was looking forward. "I just wish you were a dream...." He turned to look at the ginger haired elf and their eyes met. "What is going on? And try not to lie or leave anything out. I'll rip your throat out with my teeth if you do."

Garrik chuckled, amused. "I would never lie to my king." He stated simply and Solas winced. "This is a long story and I can assure you that you will be angry by the end. I need your absolute promise that you won't make any attempts on my life as I tell her story. I won't lie to you, my king, but I cannot tell you all of it as it isn't my place. I'm just the Surveyor."

Solas stood up from the bed and stretched. Walked over to his desk, frowning, and poured himself another glass of tea. He took a deep breath and sat down on his chair making a motion for Garrik to sit on the chair on the other side of the desk which he did. There was a small knock on the door. "Enter" He stated and a small elven man entered carrying a tray that seemed vastly too big for his size to be carrying in one hand. In the other he sat down a large bottle of red wine and 2 glasses.

"Will you require anything else this evening my lord?" The small man asked politely.

Solas scanned the tray of fruit and cheeses and smiled. "Yes, please tell Esta I give my thanks for the tea and sending you up with food. Other than that, no, you can take the rest of the night off Hale. Thank you."

"Yes my lord." Hale nodded and left quietly out the door.

Solas poured both glasses of wine and set one of them on the desk for Garrik. Solas took a big gulp of his and sighed with pleasure as he felt the heat run down to his belly.

"I won't hurt you. If you are who you say you are, and you know who you say you know, it would be detrimental to my health. I have many questions, but first before I forget, what is a surveyor?" Solas queried.

"Exactly as it states. I survey. I observe. I learn." He smiled at Solas and continued. "For me to explain to the full extent I have to explain where your wife is." Solas recoiled as if he had been slapped in the face... Hard. But Garrik continued, he wasn't going to tip toe around this man's feelings. They had waited too long for this. Besides, the dread wolf was thousands of years old, he needed to act like it.

"How much do you know about the Deep Roads my king?" Garrik continued.

Solas scowled. His brow furrowed. "More than most elves or shemlen. But significantly less than the dwarves of Orzammar. I don't care for darkspawn."

Garrik nodded his understanding. "Well there are places in the in the Deep Roads that neither dwarves or darkspawn know of. One such place is called The Citadel. That is where your wife is. It's a massive keep deep underground. The spells used to protect this place are unlike anything you've ever seen."

"Why is she in the Deep Roads? Why doesn't she leave? Why didn't she come find me?" Solas could hear his voice raising with each query.

"It's simple yet not simple. She is currently in Uthenera. But it's not always so." Garrik sighed, trying to work up the courage to speak. "As you well know, Shi'larra has certain powers over the fade. She is the only being that can physically pass between the Fade and the mortal world... That is until you trapped all the Gods there in Uthenera. It was a brilliant idea to put them to sleep but two of them don't stay asleep..... They often travel to The Citadel which apparently has a direct link to the Fade. Now I won't presume to even begin to understand how that magic works but I do know some things.... somehow Elgar'nan and Falon'Din fin your wifein the Fade and follow her back to the Citadel." He paused and took a drink off his wine. He could tell that Solas was having a hard time wrapping his head around all the information he was receiving. But he couldn't stop. He promised his friend he would bring Solas to the Citadel.

"Shi'larras magic is one-of-a-kind. All of the Pantheon knew it. She could very possibly be stronger than Elgar'nan, not now, but maybe one day. One day she might even be able to restore you to full power my king. But as things go now it's impossible. Everytime Elgar'nan and Falon'Din cross to the Citadel they wake her up and... proceed to syphon magic off her for a few days until they are sated. And then they put her back to sleep and go back to the Fade. When they show up her Sentinels are no match for them. We have dwindled down to only ten. Many have died trying to stop the assaults on the queen. We all fail." Garrik paused to look at Solas to make sure he was ok.

Solas was white as a ghost. He was gripping his hands into fists on his desk so hard that his fingernails dug into his palms causing them to bleed. Today was slowly making its way to the worst day of his life. He could feel Mythals emotions inside him like a lightning storm. He didn't want to ask. He already knew the answer, but he had to hear it out loud.

"What do you mean syphoning magic off my wife and assaults..." He ground out furiously.

Garriks face sank. He didn't want to say it. It made him sick. He could still hear her screams in his mind. Her screaming out for help from her Sentinels. Her cries for help when Elgar'nan and Falon'Din showed up, that over the days changed to screams for release. Screams begging for death. They couldn't help her. They were killed if they tried. Or she was hurt even worse. 

Garrik looked away from his queens husband but not before Solas saw the tears forming in the ginger elves eyes.

"They punish her for your betrayal." He whispered in a broken voice. "They spend the first days raping her then beat her mercilessly until she falls back into Uthenera." Garriks eyes suddenly snapped back to Solas tears and anger on his face. "Why did you let this happen!?" He screamed at the shocked man sitting across the desk. "She screams for you when it happens to her AND YOU NEVER CAME! She is broken. She won't wake up after those two idiots leave! We can feel her emotions flowing through the Citadel at all times. She is in constant fear that they will show up at anytime! She KNOWS you're alive! That is the only reason she hasn't ended her own life yet! She still pathetically waits for you. She knows that you will want to see your s-!" Garriks hand flew up to his mouth and his eyes widened. He almost said the thing he absolutely couldnt. Thankfully Solas appeared to be in a state of shock and must have missed his near slip.

After what seemed like a eternity of silence between the two of the men, Solas took a deep breath and looked across the room to the fire dancing in the hearth.

"I thought she was dead. We used to be able to _feel_ eachother. I stopped being able to feel her right before I put the Pantheon into Uthenera. I thought one of them killed her.... That's why I did what I did." After this much time he was finally admitting why he did what he did. It was pure selfish revenge for the loss of half his soul. But now he was beginning to understand and it made sense. Elgar'nan took Shi'larra to keep for his own. He somehow cut the connection between her and Solas, making him think she was gone forever. How did Elgar'nan figure out a way to leave the fade? Someone must have told him, perhaps a spirit or demon. Solas thought he stripped them of all of their power. Apparently not. This was swiftly becoming a massive problem. If all this was true and Elgar'nan and Falon'Din had been syphoning power off Shi'larra for 1000 years, Solas was grossly underpowered. If he released them now, they would kill him easily.

Solas sighed again. "If this is all true, they will be stronger than ever... why haven't they just left the fade. Why do they keep going back to Uthenera? He queried. He wouldn't be suprised if the younger elf had no clue.

"I don't really know for sure my king, but in my opinion it's purely for revenge. They want to punish you..." Garrik frowned. _Why can't I just be a normal elf? I'd trade immortality for not having to deal with elvhen easily._ He thought to himself.

Garrik continued. "There is a curse on the Citadel. A curse placed by Falon'Din. She and her Sentinels can't leave. They are trapped. There are high dragons guarding the exterior of the keep. It's an impossible situation"

"If no one can leave that place how are you here?" Solas prodded. Things were not adding up for him.

"I am only 545 years old." Garrik chuckled. "I could thank my mother for being able to leave that place at will, but she died a very long time ago. She was a explorer and due to an odd circumstance ended up at the Citadel. I might tell you that story one day if you ask... You see, the dragons also go into a form of Uthenera when they are not needed. They are spun from Shi'larras magic. They automatically awaken when darkspawn come near that area of the Deep Roads and when their magic can feel someone coming to or from the entrance of the main cave that holds the Citadel. Elgar'nan, apparently, didn't do a thorough job looking for passages when he planned out his curse. That's how my mother got in. Long story short, my father fell in love with her and they had me. Since I wasn't part of the original curse, I can come and go as I please."

Solas nodded his understanding. "Tell me of this curse... How can it be lifted?"

"VERY carefully." Garrik chuckled causing Solas to frown. "Over the years her Sentinels knew you were in Uthenera. But you had locked yourself away somewhere and we couldn't find you... We could also feel when you woke yourself up over 100 years ago. We took a small step back when the whole Corypheus debacle happened. We are utterly devoted to our queen but she would punish us severely if we took you away from dealing with that. This land cannot survive another Blight so soon. After Corypheus was defeated, I was immediately instructed to find you and bring you in...." Garrik paused and took as drink. All this talking was making his mouth very dry. "Much to my chagrin, you are very fast and don't stay in one place long. They only reason I found you was by pure dumb luck. I was passing through the Graves heading to the Exalted Plains. I had a lead you were there... I was at a tavern one night and I overheard some locals talking about how the Chateau d'Onterres ghost activity had picked up."

"They could see lights in the windows and strange figures moving in the shadows. I thought to myself: what the hell. I'll go check it out. And here we are. But to answer your question, you and my queen share blood. I've done much research on curses and breaking them and I think she needs your blood to wake her, among other things... You're going to have to kill all the dragons as well. You're going to need help doing it though. These are not normal dragons. How many Sentinels do you have? They can help. "

 _I remember a time when you could easily take down a dragon by yourself. Too bad your old and sad now._ Mythal purred into head and Solas frowned. The look of annoyance apparent to Garrik.

"I don't have enough to risk them in a suicide quest. Each one of them serves a purpose and they are needed." Solas stood from his place at the desk and slowly walked over to the window and stretched his tired muscles. "There is only one group of people strong and crazy enough to take on the challenge of high dragons. The only problem will be convincing the Inquisitor to help me. A woman scorned holds a grudge. She could very well kill me if I step foot anywhere near her. And even if she doesnt, one of her friends will certainly try. Would you care to join me when I go?"

"I'm under strict instruction that when I find you I'm not to leave your side until our queen is awake." Garrik shrugged. "Besides, everyone has heard of this Inquisitor, can't say I'm not curious. A Dalish elf trying to kill the famed Dread Wolf.... I'm expecting entertainment."

Solas scoffed. "Well they are in MY castle. If I wanted to get technical I could just tell her I will fully gift it to her and her offspring for the rest of eternity and that Shi'larra can restore her arm if she wants it. That's a pretty generous payment for 10 dragons, I think."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone. We are in that story building stage of the story. Not as many laughs as the first chapter but they are coming.


	4. Annoyances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luura sees someone she thought was gone forever.
> 
> Solas has to flex his power.
> 
> Cassandra panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asha-woman  
> Halam sahlin- this ends now  
> Ma emma harel- you should fear me  
> Emma shem'nan- my revenge is swift  
> Ir abelas- I'm sorry  
> Ir tel'him- I'm me again
> 
> I know how annoying it is having to scroll up and down between the definitions and the story. I personally hate it. Would you guys prefer if I followed the words and phrases in the story directly with the definitions, or would that be too distracting? I know I had said I wouldn't use too much elven but as I develope the story I find myself wanting to add it soooo.... input on that is appreciated.

 

Luura was in the Undercroft helping her blacksmith, Harritt, design a new great sword for The Iron Bull. She wanted to gift him with something. Krem had secretly informed her that while Qunari don't celebrate birthdays, he new his was coming up. Luura knew he was still having a hard time being named Tal-Vashoth even though he would never admit it. Dorian was the first to see the change beginning in Iron Bull. Luura and him had made a promise to try and make it a bit better. Dorian loved that big Qunari as much as he could. Dorian being a Tevinter Magisters son made him an emotionally closed off person as far as romantic love goes. He was trying really hard to change that about himself, Luura knew. Dorian and Iron Bull were perfect for eachother. They helped make eachother better. They were part of her small group of best friends that she needed to be happy.

The door to the Undercroft burst open with such force that it slammed into the wall causing Luura and Harritt to jump. Luura turned to see Cassandra and Cullen entering. Both of them had very stormy looks on their faces. They both walked up to her but only Cassandra spoke seeing as Cullen was mad enough that he couldn't even choke out a word.

"Inquisitor, we are sorry for bothering you. You have a guest requesting an audience but we thought it necessary to warn you first..." Cassandra too a huge breath to try and calm herself. "It seems Solas is here to ask for a favor.."

Luura looked at Cassandra with an absolutely dumb look. A mix between shock, anger, and sadness was written on her face. Luura could feel her legs getting weak and Cullen spotted it easily. He reached for her and held her up easily guiding her to a chair. _After all this time he shows back up to ask ME for something?_ She thought to herself. She looked up to Cassandra.

"What is the favor Cassandra?" She whispered weakly.

"I'm not sure Inquisitor, but we need to get you to the grand hall before a fight breaks out. Solas brought two elves with him and I don't like the look on the female. She seems a bit off her rocker. It would also be smart to try and steer Solas clear of certain people here." Cassandra stated simply.

Luura nodded weakly. This can't be happening. She needed Dorian right now to hold her hand giving her strength. But he was off doing Inquisition work in the Hinterlands for a few days with Iron Bull and Varric. It would be at least a week before they returned. She stood up and took a deep breath. She almost slapped herself when she caught herself wondering if she looked alright. She took a step forward to the door.

Solas saw her exit the Undercroft and his heart caught in his chest. He could feel the anger at himself bubbling up inside. He almost lost it when he saw her cut in half arm dangling pathetically at her side. Her face was flushed. _She is still stunning_. He thought. She wouldn't make eye contact with him. He wasn't suprised.

Esta glared hard at the blonde woman who glided silently across the floor. She wasn't looking at anyone but made and beeline for a woman in chain mail and a hood. With their backs to Solas and his little group, the blonde woman and the hooded woman began whispering violently back and forth. Finally the blonde elves shoulders raised and lowered with her sigh of defeat and she turned. Her emerald eyes bored into Solas. If Esta didn't know any better she would say that he physically shrank under the woman's gaze. But that was impossible.

Garrik gawked at this woman who was the Inquisitor. She was the prettiest elf he had ever seen. Other than Shi'larra. But he didnt look at his queen that way. She was his ruler, not someone he could see himself kissing. This one looked like someone he could kiss for years. Her long blonde hair looked like summer wheat. She had a very light tan from being outside. Her skin was clear and free of any blemishes and she had the typical tall and thin elf build. The only one who noticed his gawking was a witch standing to the right of the massive throne. Her yellow eyes looking him up and down. His eyes finally met hers and she chuckled under her breath at the blush that bloomed on his face. She could tell he didn't like being caught staring at the inquisitor. She didn't care. There was something at about that elf that wasn't sitting quite right with Morrigan. She shivered and turned her head to look at Solas. She frowned and almost made loud disgusted noise. She could feel Mythals magic floating around the elf. It reminded her of her mother. And she didn't like it one bit.

Solas tried to hold no emotion on his face. It was difficult but he was able to put the strict facade on. She was glaring daggers at him and he could feel the tension floating in the air.

She put her hand on her hip and ground out through her teeth. "Three years...." and she paused. "Where have you been? Are you ok?" Her voice didn't sound like her own.

He sighed. He had been expecting anger and screaming. He would have preferred that. But no, his Vhenan was concerned for him. As usual she thought of others before her own feelings.

"Yes three years, as to my where abouts, I've been everywhere, and yes, I am ok." He said sadly. "I need to talk to you and your advisors concerning a personal matter. If we could speak somewhere privately where no ears can hear us it would be appreciated."

Luura nodded blankly and took the few steps to the door to her quarters and entered followed slowly by Cullen, Leliana, and Morrigan. She got up the stairs and plopped herself at her huge desk. Her room was the farthest away from everyone else. They should be safe from prying ears here.

The inquisitor said solftly. "Can someone please send for some wine. I feel a headache coming on." Cassandra nodded "Of course, your Grace" and went to do as she was told.

Solas frowned. And took an involuntary step towards her. "Do you want your head looked at Inquisitor. I can try to help."

She looked up to him standing there and she sorely wanted to say yes. The only reason her head hurt was she crashed her head into the desk whilst thinking about fucking him. Life was a cruel bitch. She almost laughed.

"I prefer the wine , thank you. I don't want you touching me." She immediately regretted it as it slid from her mouth. A brief look of hurt crossed his eyes but he instantly caught it. He nodded and took steps back to the female elf that was carrying a look of destruction on her face aimed at Luura. Luura hadn't even noticed this woman before but maybe she should have. She was pretty, in a hazardous way. She was a dual wielding rogue with red hair and scars on her face. Blue eyes full of murder. Luura had to look away from her so she glanced to the other elf accompanying Solas. Her eyes widened when she saw the curly orange hair crowning his head. Such an odd color.... she thought to herself. She blushed when she noticed he has staring at her just as much as she was staring at him. But his eyes were filled with humor and boredom.

Solas cleared his throat causing her eyes to snap to him. As he spoke his tone was regal and respectful. Different than what she was used to.

"I have come to formally request the aid of the Inquisition in the task of reaching something in the Deep Roads. The journey will be difficult. I cannot do this alone."

She looked at him with a confused look. "Wait, YOU need help in the Deep Roads? I highly doubt that." He scowled at her as she was speaking. "What could an Elvhen God need help with." She snapped.

Cassandra returned with a servant carrying a tray of wine and cups. Luura instantly downed a whole glass. And watched as the servant left back out the door. She offered Solas and his group some wine.

"No thank you, someone needs a clear head during this discussion" He snapped back causing her to grin. "There is an.... Artifact... In the Deep Roads that I need. It is heavily guarded by Dragons. Your group is the best at dispatching dragons."

"What in the everloving hell makes you think I would ever help you with anything ever again Solas? Last time I helped you you lied to me. You tricked me into helping you when YOUR green magic was ruining everything! Due to a string of events caused by you, I lost my arm! Again.... WHY WOULD I EVER HELP YOU!" Her voice had become screechy and dangerous.

_You're going to have to offer her her arm back. She won't listen otherwise._ Mythals calm voice echoed in his head.

"The artifact I search for can restore your arm to what it was before the anchor." He stated simply. At this point he was willing to give the woman whatever she wanted to get her to not scream at him more. Her face looked murderous. He could feel her magic floating around him dangerously. He was walking a thin line.

She obviously hadn't heard him right... Something like that was impossible. The magic didn't exist. They had searched for 3 years to find a solution. There was none. "Excuse me?!" She snapped at him.

"Your arm, the artifact can restore it." He gave her a small smile of reassurance. Her eyes widened and he knew she was interested.

She placed her hand on the desk and leaned forward. "What's the catch." She glared at Solas.

He smiled in spite of not wanting to. "Dragons and ancient curses protect the artifact. And it's located in the farthest reaches of the Deep Roads which presents it's own challenge."

"Dragons?" She asked.

Garrik spoke before Solas could. He looked directly at Luura. "Ten high dragons. Very different high dragons."

"How so?" This was getting more and more interesting. Iron Bull is going to love this. She grinned.

"These aren't like your typical run-of-the-mill high dragons. These dragons weren't born, they were made." He took a step toward her at the desk.

"A normal dragon has a elemental specialization. Fire, ice, and electricity are nothing compared to what these beasts wield.... They can tap directly into the magic of the Fade and use it. It makes them stronger. I haven't been able to see any weaknesses. The only thing I can presume will stop them is Lord Solas reaching the artifact. Once he has it he should be able to stop them."

"Wait, why would I want to help Solas get more power?" She snapped at the ginger haired man in realization and looked to Solas. "You're just going to tear down the Veil more quickly then."

Garrik spun on Solas before anyone could blink. Dagger at his kings throat. To hell with what he promised. "What is this asha speaking of, my king, you're going to tear down the Veil?" He wouldn't let it happen. If all the Gods were released his queen would die. Dealing with two gods was bad enough. The whole Pantheon would demand revenge against Fen'harel. The first one to fall would be Shi'larra. And it would be a slow painful death for them all.

Everyone reached for their weapons ready to pounce. Estas blade was raised in Garriks direction. She awaited her Lords word. She knew she couldn't kill this elf but she could cause damage.

Luuras eyes darted around the situation that just presented itself. She was confused. _What is going on, why did that elf call Solas king? Is it a God thing?_

Solas smiled at Garrik before he moved. Solas lashed out to grab Garrik behind the neck. Solas spun him around causing Garriks dagger to leave a mean bleeding wound at Solas's neck. Solas fade stepped Garrik, face first, into the wall and held him there. The wall cracked and ground under the power behind Solas's move. Garrik didn't try to fight back. Cullen stood back, hand on the pommel of his sword, mouth hanging open. He could tell that the orange haired elf had obviously crossed a line. What he didn't understand was how and when the unapposing apostate who wore rags became good at hand to hand combat. He frowned. Just another thing they didn't know about their _friend_.

Solas leaned forward and growled into Garriks long ear. "Halam sahlin, ma emma harel....." He pressed Garriks face into the stone further for emphasis. "I was going to remove the Veil to release them. Then kill them the proper way. Ending them forever. Due to recent events, that is no longer at the top of my priority list. But if I decide to remove it one day, there is NO ONE who will stop me! Emma shem'nan!" He released Garrik and stepped back. Garrik turned to him and bowed dramatically. Solas watched with annoyance as his face healed itself without any assistance. So Shi'larra had given her Sentinels part of her power.

"Ir abelas my king, ir tel'him." Garrik ground out through his teeth. 

Solas jumped as he felt a hand touch the gash on his neck. He grabbed the wrist and looked down into Emerald green eyes. He could feel her healing magic pouring into his wound. He didn't stop her. He was trapped in those eyes. He could see a slight blush on her face. They were lost in each other's eyes.

Garrik glared at the two of them. _Well this isn't good. I can see the love in both of their eyes. No wonder he didn't want to tell these people we are going after his wife. I hope this is worth it and she is strong enough to get Lord Solas to the keep. Because that's just one more thing that will break his wifes heart. Unless_.... He thought wickedly to himself. Someone could remove the inquisitors affection to the wolf. He had no idea how he was going to accomplish that.

"Everyone out." Luura snapped without looking away from his eyes.

"But Inquisitor he can't be tr-...." Cullen stammered. Immediately cut off by the look she threw at him. He swallowed down his pride. A hurt look crossed his face and he gave a curt nod. And the humans left.

"You too" Solas growled to Garrik and Esta.

Garriks head threw back in a laugh. "Not a chance my king, I'm under oath to not leave your side. Especially after I saw the way you two just looked at eachother."

Solas sighed. He was right. I cannot fall back into this. He took a step back away from her. "Do you agree to the terms da'len? One quest for one arm."

She was mad. How dare that man interrupt her looking at Solas. "No I do not agree. I'm not risking my whole team just so I can have an arm again. I've done fine without it for three years. _I'm fine._ " She said it again almost as if she was trying to convince herself that she was fine.

Solas frowned. Stubborn ass. He thought to himself. He felt Mythal and heard her whisper. _Give her Skyhold._

"I will write over the ownership of Skyhold to you. Under the stipulation that your family never sells it." He crossed his arms across his chest smugly.

"What the fuck are you playing at wolf?" She snapped. "It belongs to the Inquisition..."

Solas smiled and walked over to the fireplace and looked to the flames. "How did you think I knew about this place? It's much older than your Inquisition thinks. I had this castle built 2000 years ago as a personal residence. I have kindly ALLOWED your Inquisition to use this castle for their work. This castle is far more than it appears. I'm willing to gift it to you for your help."

She was stunned, it made too much sense. Of course it was his. Her home belongs to the man who betrayed her and who she loved.

Suddenly the door flew open and Cassandra burst up the stairs in a frenzy. Luura ran to her, concern writtenon her face. "Cass what's wrong?"

Cassandra glared death at Solas her normally steadfast composure broken. "Cole took it upon himself a few days ago to go and warn Dorian that Solas was coming here. They immediately turned back for Skyhold. They rode in a few minutes ago. He knows that HE..." She snapped and looked at Solas with disgust. "Is here. Iron Bull is trying to physically restrain him in the courtyard. You may want to hurry."

Luura flew down the stairs with speed followed closely by Cassandra.

"My Lord?" Esta queried gently. "Who is Dorian? Should we fear him?"

Solas barked a laugh. "He is the Inquisitors best friend. And perhaps.... If anyone ever had the power to do damage to me, it would be that man. Not because he is more powerful than me but because I would let him. I have many regrets Esta. Dorian used to be my friend as well." He made to walk out the door and they followed dutifully. She frowned. She had missed a lot and didn't like being reminded that there was a time when he traveled alone without the protection of his Sentinels.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading. Hope everyone is having a good day.


	5. The Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some FEELS
> 
> Dorian loses his shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenedhis- undefined common curse. In this text let's say it's "SHIT!"  
> Falon- friend

He can't remember a time that he'd ever been so mad in his life. Even when his father had tried to _change_ him... The biggest betrayal of his life had left him feeling alone and that he was broken, wrong somehow. Luura had taught him that he wasn't broken. That liking the company of men wasn't a wrong thing. She was the first person that didn't look at him with judgement. She didn't change how she acted around him. After she found out, she continued her flirting and actions to make him feel less awkward about it. She fully supported his relationship with Iron Bull. She was the closest thing he had to family. He would never admit it but she was the only person he loved with his whole heart. She currently stood in front of him with tears streaming down her face, her hands on his chest begging him to calm down. His Qunari lover stood behind him gripping his arms. The magic was flying around them like a tornado. When he had rode in the gates, he had spotted Cullen by the bottom of the stairs in the courtyard pacing like a caged bear. Dorian had walked up and Cullen stopped pacing and said with venom in his voice, "He is here."

Everything had gone black after that. All he knew now was that Luura had tried to stop him from stomping up the stairs. Iron Bull had many deep wounds and burns across his skin. Luuras crying face had a broken lip and cuts all over from trying to get to him. In his anger he had accidently lashed out at the both of them, injuring them. He began to calm himself. He looked down into her pleading face and began to calm. Bull released him and he crashed to his knees. Luura was instantly hugging him and his arms instinctively wrapped around her. Her body shook with the sobs.

"I am so sorry." He gasped into her hair. He turned to Bull tears in his eyes. "I am so sorry."

She leaned back to look into his face. His arm reached up and he healed her wounds and wiped away her tears. She smiled reassuringly at him. He stood and helped her up. He looked again to Bull who was smiling. He reached up to begin healing his wounds. Bull stopped him.

"Please, this is nothing. It's like foreplay." Bull winked at Dorian causing the mage to blush. There were at least 30 people looking at them. He wanted to groan with embarrassment. Movement at the stairs caught his attention and he turned to see.

"YOOOOU!!!!!" Dorian hissed loudly. He instinctively reached out for Luura and pulled her behind him. He stood in front of her and Bull ready to die to protect them. Solas stood at the bottom of the stairs arms crossed with a look on his face that told Dorian that he had better things to be doing. Like he was bored. He was flanked by two other elves but Dorian had no interest whatsoever in them. "HOW DARE YOU BE HERE!!!!" He screamed at the apostate.

Solas rolled his eyes involuntarily. "Well this is my castle. Technically, I can come and go as I please. Besides I came to request assistance from the Inquisitor in a personal matter."

Dorian was seeing red. As much as he tried to stop himself it was going to be impossible. He looked town to Luuras red crying eyes and spun back to Solas.

"How dare you! You have no right to be anywhere near her after what you did to her!" Dorian shrugged off her hand that was tugging at his hip, trying to get him to stop. He walked to Solas until he was in front of him. The elf to his right went for her daggers prepared to attack.

"YOU BROKE HER! You're sick! You made her fall in love with you then you LEFT her! You took her vallaslin from her knowing that she wouldn't be able to return to her clan without it! You're the reason she had the Anchor in the first place! YOU'RE THE REASON BULL HAD TO PIN HER DOWN WHILE I SAWED OFF HER ARM SO SHE WOULDN'T DIE!!!!" He was screaming at Solas now tears freely falling down his face. "She has nightmares about wolves now if someone isn't sleeping in the bed with her! If it isn't me it's Cole holding her while she sleeps. She wakes up screaming and crying about a six eyed wolf chasing her! She tells me her secrets, she tells me that she begs for death. She wishes I hadn't removed her arm! MY best friend wants to die because she can't stand the feelings she has for you! YOU ARE A COWARD DREAD WOLF! You're the one that should want death!" He lashed out and punched Solas as hard as he could. He knew the elf let him. It only staggered Solas a small bit.

There was awkward silence from everyone. Everyone held their breath. Solas looked to Dorians face and the Tevinter almost staggered backward from the look in the wolves eyes. Pure regret and sadness.

"You're right Dorian. I'm sorry." Solas sighed and turned to walk back up the stairs. Followed by his people. Leaving Dorian standing there dumbstruck.

Dorian felt her hand intertwine with his. He looked down to her as she stated, "we need to talk, then I think you should spend some time with Bull."

"Bah!" Bull scoffed behind him. "Varric and I had to deal with him while he was trying to get back here. He pushed us so hard to get here faster that I'm honestly suprised our mounts aren't dead. Now, WHAT'S EVERYONE LOOKING AT!? GET BACK TO WORK. YOU ALL HAVE THINGS YOU SHOULD BE DOING! I'm going to go drink myself into oblivion. KREM!!!??? Do we have anything strong to drink?" He bellowed as he walked away and everyone else scurried to do what he said.

Dorian frowned as she pulled him towards the stairs on the other side of the courtyard. Still hand in hand they slowly walked the battlements together.

She sighed deeply "I can't refuse what he offers."

"What's going on Luura? " He questioned.

She stopped walking and leaned her back against the stone wall. "Apparently there is an artifact in the Deep roads. He's offering to give me Skyhold and my arm back if we help him get it."

Dorians jaw dropped. "He can fix your arm? What's the artifact."

"No idea" she replied. "But, according to him, the artifact can fix my arm. I could refuse him if it was just my arm. But to have the security of not getting booted from our home is almost priceless."

He nodded his understanding. Didn't mean he liked it but it was a sound assessment. "And he's telling the truth?"

She nodded. "I think so. I can't think of a reason he would lie. It's a pretty elaborate story."

They stood there on the battlements, hand in hand, until the sun began lowering in the sky. Then they found their way to the tavern.

"INQUISITOR!" She heard Varric bellow as they walked in. Dorian walked over and sat next to Bull. Varric and him had been playing a round of Wicked Grace. It was actually kind of empty in the tavern... Oddly. She sat down and and smiled. She could tell the two of them were quite drunk. A small human woman walked over to the table.

"Can I get you anything your Grace?"

"Can you bring us two plates of whatever you served for dinner tonight Sora? And also can you make sure our elven guests have been properly attended to? Food and accommodations."

"It's already been taken care of your Grace. They are in their quarters and have already eaten. I'll be back with food" she bobbed a curtsy and left.

"I'm going to go see if Cole is upstairs. I'll be back in a minute." Dorian nodded to her as she got up and headed to the stairs.

She stopped dead when she heard whispering voices. She peeked up over the floor and could see a very irritated Solas talking to Cole. Cole looked like a sad puppy.

"Cole, why would you go tell Dorian I was coming here if you knew he hated me... How did you even know I was coming here...." Solas grumbled at Cole.

"She hurts less when Dorian is here with her. Dorian never should have left. He should have put his foot down and told her no like he wanted to" Cole reasoned like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He tilted his head to the side and looked Solas in the face. "Who is she? The one with the green magic floating around her? She needs her hurts healed too. Especially after tonight."

Solas lunged out and grabbed Cole by the shoulders and pierced him with a steady and very serious look.

"Cole what do you mean" He whispered brokenly.

Cole frowned deeply and had to look away from Solas. "The one made from the sun and the dark one will be with her tonight. She is going to cry."

"FENEDHIS!" Solas ground out releasing Coles shoulders. "Cole can you get to her and help her"

Coles eyes lit up. "I can get to her!" He said excitedly. Then his face faltered. "I can't help her though. The one made from the sun would kill me easily."

Solas sighed defeated. He sat down heavily on the step he was standing next to and put his head in his hands. Luura could tell by the shaking that he was crying. She had never seen him cry before and it had her concerned.

Cole walked over and sat next to him and put his arm around his shoulder. "I can still go to her if you want Solas. She doesn't have to be alone."

Solas looked at Cole, tears streaming down his face. "No Falon, I won't put you through having to watch what happens to her. We will be there soon to help the hurt."

Luura ducked back down the stairs silently and out the front door. She had completely lost her appetite...  
What just happened. One made from the sun? Green magic? I don't understand anything that just happened. She went straight to her quarters and flung herself on the bed. She didn't wake up when Dorian snuck in a bit later and crawled into bed with her.

Solas had retreated to the rotunda to think. There was no way he was going to sleep tonight. Anything could be happening to Shi'larra right now and it made him sick with anger. He was angry at Elgar'nan and Falon'Din for doing these things to her but, if he was being completely honest, he was more mad at himself for not being able to stop it. 

He suddenly felt Luuras magic slam into him from the very air around the rotunda and he knew something was wrong. Then she began to scream. An earth shattering scream that made all his hair on his neck stand up.   
Almost immediately after, Cullen slammed through the door running towards the other door leading to the hall to go to her. He didn't even see Solas. Shortly after there were some loud crashes and the screaming stopped. Her magic died down. They got her bad dream under control. Solas sighed and left the rotunda and made his way to the guest quarters.

 


	6. Shi'larra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! This chapter is rated EXPLICIT 
> 
> This is the trigger warning.
> 
> Chaper contains graphic depictions of rape and bloody violence. 
> 
> If you think these things will upset you don't read it. Skip to next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> ☆I updated the chapter and added more. And fixed some things that my husband thought needed fixed. (She said with a frown and thoughts of evil punishment for the slight he gave her... Yes I'm talking to you Jason. I know you went back to reread....He seems to forget I've never written a story before. EVER. He's god damn lucky hes hot.)
> 
> ☆ THANK YOU GUYS SO SO SO MUCH FOR READING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ar lath ma- I love you

She stood in her chambers and looked at herself in the mirror in disgust. The broken person looking back at her was nothing more than a shade. An imposter. Sure the shade had the same ravens wing hair. Same hips that looked like they belonged on a human and not an elf. Same cream skin. The same bright yellow eyes stared back at her. But that couldn't be her. The shade had bruises all over its neck and a swollen lip. The shade in the mirror stood awkwardly like it hurt in hidden places. That couldn't be her. Her silver silk dress hung loosely on her. She frowned. It used to fit snugly. None of her clothing fit her anymore. She was wasting away.

A tall man appeared behind her. She saw his gold Orlesian mask glimmer in the candlelight. He was wearing all black. She frowned even deeper as he walked forward and grabbed her chin tilting her head up to him. He raised his other hand to her face and she swiftly reached out and grabbed him by the wrist to stop him. She saw his eyes flash behind the mask.

"Dont." She said sadly. "If you heal them they will think it was me and just do it again."

He lowered his hands, stepped away from her, and sighed. "Garrik hasn't been back in many years. He takes too long." He had a deep voice that reminded her of someone from her past.

She nodded. "I'm not ready to give up yet Corellon. Garrik is smart. He won't return without his prize. He told me once that he would rather die than disappoint me... " She frowned. "I told him he was a moron and I'd rip him back from Falon'Dins grasp before he was fully dead. Under current circumstances though, I'm not sure I'd willingly search out Falon'Din." She chuckled at her poor attempt at humor. Corellon just crossed his arms and sighed.

Her ear suddenly perked up hearing something. "Someone is coming, you need to leave. Hurry"

Anger flashed in the man's eyes and faster than she could see, he warped his body into that of a small yellow bird. He let out a low chirp and flew out the open window just as the door to her chamber burst open. An inebriated Elgar'nan sauntered through the door. And slammed it. He walked straight over to one of the tables next to her massive four poster bed and began removing his weapons and armor. Her eyes instinctively darted around the room looking for escape. But she knew there wouldn't be none. He was faster and stronger than her now. They always take away her power when it builds itself up. It's a vicious cycle that she wanted to get away from.

He turned to look at her. She used to think he was handsome back when he lived in Arlathan. He had long white hair that he had tied back away from his angular face. He had clear fair skin and medium lips. It was always his eyes that caught her attention back then though. Black eyes that held secrets. Someone could fall into those eyes and die. Those eyes terrified her now. Those eyes bore into her now.

She shrunk beneath his gaze and unknowingly backed up into the mirror as he stepped forward. She could feel the bile threatening to raise up in her throat. He stood in front of her and looked at her like a starving man. He wasn't starving for food though, he wanted her magic. It was like a drug to him. He reached forward and she flinched expecting to be hit. And he smiled meanly. He wrapped his hand into her hair behind her head and forced her to look up at him. He shocked her by healing her face.

"You're easier to fuck when you don't look hideous Shi'larra." He whispered to her. Her eyes widened but he continued. "You'll be happy to know that my agents have located the location of Fen'harel. Falon'Din speaks with them now. He told me to tell you he would be by later to see you."

Tears were threatening to come from her eyes. She reached up the to his hand wrapped in her hair and futility tried to remove it. His other hand reached up and slapped her across the face so hard that her vision got blurry. He let go of her hair and she crumpled to the floor.

He let out a hearty laugh. "Pathetic. Just as pathetic and weak as your wolf. Our agents say that he lost most of his power when he lost his foci to that idiot darkspawn magister. And you lose your power to me and to my son. My son will kill your wolf for his betrayal, and I'll kill you one day when you bore me or you run out of magic and become useless. Your Sentinels and servants will follow shortly after." He was challenging her with his voice. It was working.

She looked up at him and grinned wickedly. "I'm pathetic?!" She scoffed. "You couldn't even keep Mythal satisfied. That's why she left you. All you gave her was crazed insane offspring. She knew she could do better!" She snarled and covered her mouth in shock. _That was too far. What have I done_?

He was looking at her differently somehow. His head cocked to the side as if he was considering something. He moved on her before she could consider getting up and running.

He grabbed her violently by the neck and held her in the air. She could feel her breath stop. After a few seconds everything became fuzzy. He tossed her like a doll and she landed face down on the table coughing. He stomped over to her, grabbed her by the legs and yanked her down the table so her ass was presented to him. She was still coughing and unable to fight back. He ran his hands delicately over her backside almost like he was worshipping her. He lifted her billowing skirts and ran his nails down her ass causing her to hiss is disgust. She heard him fumbling with his trousers. Her head was still foggy so she didn't notice him spread her legs. She did, however, scream when he slammed his hard length into her. He moved in her a few times before reaching out to grab her by the head and pull her back towards him. He whispered into her long ear something she would never forget.

"You're only half right Shi'larra, some of my children are crazed and insane. The others are weak and useless. I wonder what kind of children you will give me.... There is really only one way to find out."

The words hit her brain like hail hitting stone. This isn't happening. _I can't have a child for him_. She panicked and desperately tried to turn around and fight him off. He just laughed at her current weakness and began moving inside of her again. Her magic was leaving her. She tried to climb away over the table. He took her head and slammed it HARD into the table a few times. She felt blood pool in her mouth as she met with sweet darkness.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

She awoke later in the dark on the floor with someone looming over her. She gasped and tried to get away but he grabbed her under her arm and easily tossed her at the bed. She backed away and pressed herself close to the head board. She always considered herself a mentally strong person. She had been through the worst things imaginable multiple times over the course of hundreds of years. But this evening was taking its toll. Elgar'nans voice still rang in her head though he was not there now. His son, Falon'Din stood looking at the moonlight out the window. His stupid pet owl was on the windowsill glaring at her. Falon'Din looked like his father but younger with shorter hair. His eyes were ice blue like his Mythals. He stood there bare chested in the moonlight. He looked down to he owl as he spoke to Shi'larra.

"My father should not speak his plans out loud when the windows are open and owls are drifting around. Especially plans to give me a new sibling I don't want. The man doesn't need to breed anymore." He patted the owl on the head and walked over to the bed. "For as much as my father thinks he's all powerful and all knowing he knows nothing of children or the power that they can carry." He reached out to her and she felt a cool wave wash over her body calming her down. Then a sudden excruciating pain wracked her body and she screamed. Her body began convulsing and he put his hand in the middle of her chest to pin her down until the spasms stopped.

She was breathing hard and sweating, tears running down her face. She looked to him and whispered with fear. "What did you do?"

"Elgar'nan had the right idea, he just went about it wrong. I burned out the concept of a child he planted in your body..." He began removing what little amount of clothing he had on. "You can't breed strong children from fear and pain. Strong offspring come from power and devotion." Naked he climbed into the bed. And sat in front of her. "I have no children due to choice. But I find myself presented with the best opportunity to hurt Fen'harel..."He grinned at her whickedly. "I plant my son into his wife...... But how do I get around the fact that she is terrified of me? If I want a powerful heir I can't have her feeling all those bad emotions she carries." He tapped his chin as if in contemplation. "Oh that's right! I've been pulling magic off the bitch for a thousand years. I can make her love me long enough for me to spill my seed in her." He looked at her and raised his hand as a black mist began to fall over them both. She sighed from the warmth sinking into her body and she looked to Falon'Din and gasped. Fen'harel sat right in front of her.

"Fen?!" She smiled with delight and launched herself into his arms. She didn't know how he got there and she didn't care. She was kissing him with fervor. He rolled her over to her back his weight pressing her into the bed.

Falon'Din thought he would get very little enjoyment out of this. He was the God of Death. He really only enjoyed sex when his partner was screaming in pain. But for some reason his body was responding to the Fade Witch laying in front of him. He reached his left hand down to her sex to squeeze and tug at her core. He leaned his head down to bite and lick her nipples. She moaned and he looked up to her. Her head thrown back in pleasure and he got a wicked idea. He lowered himself until his head was in between her thighs. She was wet with her arousal and he grinned before leaning forward to taste her. She tasted of honey and thunderstorms.

Her body writhed underneath him, her cries of passion filling the room. He brought his hand down and inserted two fingers into her and started playing with her core. He felt her beginning to tighten around his fingers as her climax began. He suddenly removed his fingers and lift his head up. She cried out in frustration and looked down to her wolf. Her eyes were full of love but there was a spark of anger in them from being denied her orgasm. He grinned and sat up pulling her with him. He gently lowered her down on his hard length and he let out a hiss of pleasure. She sighed deeply. He wrapped his arms around her and looked into her eyes searching for the feelings in her he needed to make this perfect. He gently pulled her head towards him and began kissing her. She responded with fervor, she began to slowly ride him. He tore his head away from her and groaned. A small bead of sweat dripped down between her breast and he leaned forward to lick it away. She began to move at a faster pace. Enjoying the feeling of control being on top. Her head fell back and her moans filled his ears. He could tell she was beginning to tire. He grabbed her ass and moved her to her back and began thrusting into her fiercely. Her cries of pleasure were not something Falon'Din was used to. He hadn't fucked someone like this in thousands of years. He looked into her eyes. She's almost there. A thought caught his mind and he growled into her ear. "Ar lath ma Shi'larra."

That was it. All she had to hear was her stupid wolf spouting idiotic romance. Her eyes filled with adoration. He started moving faster within her. He felt her tightening around him and he groaned. Her back arched off the bed as she screamed her release. Only then did he spill his seed in her.

She fell back out of breath. He got off of her and walked to a water basin on a table by the wall. And splashed the ice cold water on his face he looked over at the woman on the bed and frowned. She stood with her back to him as she pulled a silken dress over her head. He reached down to pull on his trousers. He could feel the magic of his spell beginning to lift but there was one more thing he had to do to finish his plan.

He walked toward her and she spun to smile at him. Her smile was brilliant and he almost faltered from the love pouring from her face. And then the smile changed as the spell faded. Falon'Din could feel himself changing back into the God of Death. Her face was priceless as she began to understand what just happened. He laughed at her as she flung her self at him screaming and hitting. He was delighted. She hadn't shown this much spirit in years. He backhanded her across the face. Not hard enough to knock her out but enough to daze her and effectively calm her down. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Her long black hair tickled his bare back as he walked out the door with her.

"Just one more step." He chuckled to himself. "I just need more light."

☆☆☆☆☆☆

She could feel the sharp pain crawling up her body. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. She couldn't get up. She looked around at her surroundings. She was in the never used throne room. She was on her side on a table. The huge room was flooded with light. She felt another sharp pain and looked down and her eyes widened in shock. There was blood everywhere. She felt the bile rise in her throat and she couldn't stop herself from vomiting on the table and floor.

Falon'Din laughed at her but didn't stop what he was doing. He had her dress pulled up and he was cutting her skin on her hip. He, like everything else, was covered in her blood. "This _darling_." He said scornfully. "Is a protection binding. It looks kind of like a fire mine doesn't it? Some of my best work if I may say so. This pretty new piece of body art you have will protect you and my son until my son is born. Elgar'nan is going to be furious when he finds out that I replaced his son with mine" He let out a gleeful chuckle. "This might be the best idea I've ever had. Elgar'nan can't touch you anymore. I don't want his weaknesses near my son. The binding will cause him pain if he tries. The binding will also prevent you from dying so don't waste energy trying to kill yourself."

The tears flowed from her eyes like a river. The pain was causing stars in her vision. He kept cutting away until he felt his spell was complete. A huge circle was on left on her hip with runes and designs she didn't understand. He looked down away her and smiled.

"You should be happy about this Shi'larra. I won't bother with you as much until he is born. My heir will be the one taking away your magic now. He will take as much as he can without flat out killing you."

He moved adjusting her to her back in front of him on the table. She slid easily on her blood. "You look too delicious laying there covered in blood and tears." He leaned forward and licked her hip filling his mouth with her blood and swallowing.

"He is going to be strong. I, however, am not. I want to fuck you again." He growled and took what he wanted.

She barely paid attention to what he was doing now. All she could feel is the pain radiating up her side. All she could think about was the fact that he was saying that he impregnated her. This child would have the God of Death as a father. This man was more than likely going to rip the baby from her body and leave her on the floor to bleed to death. She didn't even notice him finish. _How long have I been laying here?_ He looked down at her.

"I'll be back soon to check on you. Elgar'nan is calling me back to the Fade. He's annoyed. Wait until he finds out what I did. GLORIOUS."

She laid there in silence for a moment. She had to use a mass amount of effort to stand up. Her blood stained dress fell back down to her feet. Looked around and all she saw was blood. She felt dizzy from the blood loss. She held on to the side of the table. She was beginning to feel delirious. Somehow her hand touched the dagger Falon'Din had been using to carve monstrosities into her skin. She gripped it in her hand and stared at it just as the leader of her Sentinels, Belanor, came plowing into the room. He searched the keep desperately for her the second Falon'Dins spell lifted and the Sentinels could move again. The throne room was the last place he looked. Why would she be in the throne room? When he entered he stopped dead. There was blood everywhere. He saw her standing by a table across the room with her back to him. Covered in blood. That can't be her blood. She is too small to even have this much blood!

It all happened too fast. He saw the glimmer of metal in her hand and his heart sunk. He moved to run to her. He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"CORELLON!!!!!" Belanor couldn't stop her as she plunged the dagger towards her heart. But the knife didn't even touch her. It flew from her hand with magic. She turned to look at Belanor as he reached her. Her eyes were wide and she was crying.

Corellon burst through the doors followed by the rest of the Sentinels. He got to Shi'larra and looked around. He reached out to help her and Falon'Dins magic lashed out at both of them. Corellon went flying backward and crashed into a pillar. Shi'larra was flung in the opposite direction at a speed no one cold see. She crashed into the massive  stone throne landing on the seat on her back. She could feel the blood bubbling up her throat. She choked, a fountain of blood spewing from her mouth. The darkness was crawling up to consume her. The last thing she remembered was Elgar'nan and Falon'Dins laughter in her head.

Corellon scrambled up from the floor. His mask had flown off of his face when he hit the pillar and he scrambled to get it back on his face. He didnt like not having it on. He looked over to Shi'larra and began walking towards her again, this time slowly. She was draped pathetically across the huge stone throne. Her head was turned away from him so that all he could see was her hair. She had smashed the back of the throne with her impact. He couldn't assess the damage to her body due to her being covered head to toe in blood. He got about 4 feet from her and the air around her started vibrating. He reached out to her and her body began covulsing so badly that he thought her head would come off. Her head flopped to the other side and he gasped  and felt the tears come to his eyes. He wanted to vomit. He immediately backed off and she calmed.

She had apparently made contact with the throne  with her face and right side. Her face looked like a bear bit into it. Her skin had exploded on impact. Her eye bulged from its socket. The right side of her mouth had been torn open a bit baring her teeth that were now mostly broken. Blood still dripped from her mouth. _She must have pierced an organ. Maybe a broken rib?_ He knelt down and continued to study his queen for a moment. Her shoulder was black and blue and dislocated. Her collar bone protruded from her bloody skin. _T_ _hey had done serious damage to her before but nothing like this._ He sighed to himself and stood. 

"Belanor get me a sparrow. I have to get message to Garrik. NOW. This cannot go on. We need the Wolf now. Don't touch her or you'll go flying through the air like me. Get servants in here to clean this up. I need to write a letter!" Corellon barked and then turned himself into a raven and zipped out the door. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

A week after the incident the masked man went to check on his queen. He was pretty suprised to find someone already in the throne room.... A blonde young man with a ridiculously big hat who was absolutely bawling while looking at Shi'larra.

"And you would be?!?" Corellon growled as his hand went to his dagger.

"Cole..." was all the crying man could grind out through his tears.

"Okay Cole." Corellon responded trying to remain calm. "How did you get in here? And why?"

Cole turned to the man in the gold mask and sniffled. "Solas sent me here to help her and heal the hurts until he gets here. They are leaving Skyhold now to come here. I am a spirit of compassion."

Corellon removed his hand from his dagger. "Makes sense. But why are you crying?"

"Because..." Cole said as he fidgeted with his hands. "Solas wants me to help her. AND I CANT! I can't help somone if I can't go near them. I have no purpose!" He wailed pitifully. He looked away from Shi'larra and began to pace back and forth furiously. He was mumbling eyes darting around. _"So much blood... why did this happen... I just want it to end... Corellon is going to be mad when he finds out. The God of Death doesn't deserve a son.... I wonder if i can kill it when its bon before Falon'Din kills me... If Fen shows up, I wonder if he will still love me... maybe he will kill me for carrying another man's spawn.... "_  

Corellons eyes widened and he fade stepped to Cole. The young man didn't stop pacing until Corellon physically grabbed the sides of his face and stared into his panicked eyes.

"Cole... Are you inside her head?" Corellon asked calmly. And the young man nodded. 

"Did that piece of shit get my queen pregnant?" He continued as calmly as he could. 

Cole closed his eyes and tilted his head as if searching for a moment then nodded. "Yes, then he bound her."

Corellons felt his vision spinning. Thoughts were blasting through his head so fast that he was very sure he was going to fall over.  _If I can't touch her, how can I release her? She wants death. That thing will not be born. I knew they were sick, but to bind her?_ His legs gave out and he fell to his knees. 

Cole knelt down and put his hand on the masked man's shoulder. Corellon immediately felt better and the room stopped spinning.

"I may not be able to heal her hurts, but i can help anone who needs its unail Solas gets here." Cole said smiling then disappeared with a cloud of black smoke. Leaving a stunned masked elf on the floor. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *le sigh* all I could think about when I posted this was "please for the love of bananas, never let my family find out that I wrote a fan fiction with sex in it....." I would just curl into a ball of embarrassment and die.
> 
> I'm pretty lucky that my dude already knows Im a weird freak and he tolerates it well. Guess that's all that matters. Guys, find you a partner who tolerates your qwerks and won't make fun of you. 
> 
> ☆●☆●☆●
> 
> As always, thank your reading.


	7. Connect the dots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma falon- my friend

Garrik frowned into his hand at the letter he was just delivered. And looked down to read it again.

_Brother._

_Something happened tonight. We were locked down and when we got to her_   
_she was covered in blood.... So much blood. I can tell she is alive but_   
_we cannot touch her or go near to help her. Hopefully you have reached Fen'harel_   
_or are getting close to finding him. She is weak. She won't survive another of_   
_their visits. Something inside her broke this time. Please hurry._

_-He who walks in shadows_

He took a deep breath and left the guest quarters to go and find his king. He found him deep in a heated discussion with same group that was discussing the day before. He paused and looked at them. Fen'harel stood with his back to them as they sat at a long table. Fen'harel scowled at the throne. Deep in contemplation. He seemed to ignore their arguing. Esta stood off to the side looking disgusted at them arguing amongst themselves. Garrik made his feet move and everyone paused to look at him and he stomped to the hedge mage that didn't even notice him. Garrik knelt down in respect and raised the letter up to his king like he had with the vial of blood the first time they met. Garrik cleared his throat, alerting Solas out of his thoughts. Solas looked down to Garrik and frowned with annoyance.

_He does it just to annoy you_. Mythal chirped happily. _I like him._

He sighed and grabbed the note from the ginger elf. The man stood and stepped back, he grabbed Estas forearm and backed her away from her Lord. She didn't fight him but she looked at him confused. They stopped by the table behind the Inquisitor. The whole table was dead silent.

_Well this isn't going to be good_. Luura could see that a scene was going to break out. Wonder what's in the note....

Solas looked at the folded note in his hand and opened it. Expecting to read some report from one of his agents. His eyes scanned the words a few times. Time stood still for a moment. He thought he was going to be sick.

Garrik gawked at he man as he felt the magic waft over him. Everyone else felt it too. He saw them shivering out of the side of his gaze. He watched as the wolf began to turn to face him and Garrik felt fear for the first time in many years. The air around the wolf visibly vibrated. But his eyes. Those eyes. They were glowing with white and blue swirls. Smoke raised slowly from them. His eyes pierced Garrik and and Garrik gulped.

"When did you receive this and who is the Shadow Walker? Can he be trusted?" Solas growled baring his teeth.

Garrik sighed. _I trust Corellon more than I trust you, Dread Wolf_. "I received it moments before coming to you. I cannot tell you who the Shadow Walker is other than he is my brother. You will meet him soon. And as far as trusting him... He protects the artifact as much as he can under the circumstances."

"COLE!!!!" Solas bellowed, effectively causing most of the people assembled to jump. The spirit appeared smoothly in front of him instantly.

"Ma falon." Solas stated and handed the spirit the note. Cole looked down and read it and his eyes widened. Solas continued. "You said that you could get there. Please do so now. If you can help, do it."

"Heal the hurt?" Cole whispered and looked to Solas.

Solas smiled at the kind hearted spirit and nodded. "Yes, Cole. Heal the hurt."

Cole disappeared and Solas felt himself calming down. His eyes went back to the normal gray they were. He walked to the table to the questioning eyes. He looked straight at Luura when he spoke.

"I'm leaving. I am now on a time limit and it will take at least 3 weeks to reach the Hissing Wastes. The entrance we need to get to the correct part of the Deep Roads is located there. I would sincerely appreciate your help in getting to the artifact. I need your decision now."

Luura looked right at him annoyed. Her advisors and friends were torn straight down the middle on whether or not to help their ex friend. But she had already made her decision as what to say to him.

"You will have the full support of the Inquisition.... If you tell us the truth." She saw him visibly wince at her request.

Solas suddenly felt his age. They would figure it out soon enough so he didn't understand why he didn't want to say it out loud. Then his eyes met her emerald ones and he knew. He knew Luura would would be hurt and he didn't want to do that to her anymore than he already had.

Solas sighed deeply. And his head fell back in annoyance. "The artifact we are going after...." He looked up at Garrik. "Is my wife...." He grimaced when he said the word. He looked to Luura. Her eyes were wide looking at him in confusion.

"Your.... Wife?!" She shrieked at him. Feeling the anger well up. Dorian reached out and grabbed her hand. "You were married when we were together?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Her voice had an insane edge to it. Solas scowled, brows furrowed.

Garrik, thankfully, responded to Luuras outburst.

"Fen'harel thought she was dead" Luuras eyes glared at him. _Why am I defending that stupid wolf_. He thought to himself. "She has been the prisoner of Elgar'nan and Falon'Din for one thousand years." He walked over to the Inquisitor and bowed to her. "Take the Dread Wolf out of the equation." His eyes met hers and her heart softly fluttered, to her annoyance. "I am formally requesting your assistance in saving my queen. If she is saved from them, one day, she will have the power to fix this world."

The inquisitor stood from her seat and leaned aginst the table. She looked over to Solas and sneered. "Is she going to fix this world by removing the veil?"

Garrik smiled at the golden haired elf. She was too smart for a short lived being. "She doesn't care about the Veil. It doesn't effect her at all. She is called the Fade Witch by the spirits in the Fade. She is the only being to ever be able to pass physically, at will, between the Fade and our physical world. She is older than the other Gods. She granted some of the Gods some of their powers as gifts for doing good deeds." He continued smiling with pride. "She can control spirits and demons if she needs to. She rarely does it because she finds it cruel, but she can. It will take her years after we save her for her to be strong enough to fix this world. She will want to help the elves and one day she could travel to the Black City and possibly stop the darkness causing the Blight. This woman must be saved."

Iron Bull whistled behind them. "She sounds impressive. How come none of us have heard of her? She seems more important than the Elvhen All Father even."

Solas cleared his throat and everyone looked to him. "That would be because of me. I kept her hidden for thousands of years. The Pantheon knew of her but I hid her well . I knew that they would want her power, so I kept her away from everyone but our Sentinels. One thousand years ago, I thought someone had killed her. That's why the Pantheon was locked away behind the Veil. At the time, I knew one of them did it. I wanted revenge. I wasn't prepared for what creating the Veil would cost me. All of my Sentinels at the time died fighting the Pantheons Sentinels. The amount of power that I had to use for that act caused me to fall into Uthenera for one thousand years." He had a shadow across his eyes.

Morrigan stood suddenly and looked at Luura. "Can I have a word, your Grace?" Luura nodded and they stepped into the rotunda.

Morrigan crossed her arms across her chest. Luura frowned at her. Luura knew Morrigan and something was off. "What's wrong?"

"Something is not right. I can feel Mythals magic all around Solas. I can tell he has her power somehow." Morrigan sighed and continued. "I can tell the woman accompanying Solas is old. Old enough that she should be wrinkled with white hair. If all of his Sentinels died like he says, then what is she. My biggest concern is that other one. The orange topped one that keeps staring at you." She grinned as Luura lightly blushed. "He is old. Not old like Solas or Mythal. But old. He is carrying a power in him I've never seen before. I think it's that Fade magic they keep going on about. What are you going to do?"

Luura scowled at the witch standing in front of her. "Morrigan.... I'm going to help him.   
Yes, he's a liar. But it's always been him just keeping us from the whole truth. No one is imaginative enough to make up that kind of story. I want to see these dragons up close. If I'm being completely honest here, I want to see this woman that Solas claims is his wife."

"Yes your Grace." Morrigan smiled weakly at Luura in reassurance.

They exited the rotunda and Luura looked at the Dread Wolf's annoyed face.

"We will help you Solas." She said evenly before turning to Garrik and saying, "we will leave as soon as we can be packed up and ready to go. My question is, do we take a small group or do we send the whole army and assault the castle."

Garrik rubbed his chin contemplating a response. "Having your whole army attack the dragons would make this much easier but no..... It would take too long to get to the Hissing Wastes. It would triple our three week time. With small party we can get there quickly and with a mass amount of luck we might be able to slip past the dragons unnoticed. I can easily slip past them, but I'm just one person. More people will draw some attention."

She nodded her agrreance. "Fine I'll bring Dorian. Cole is already there." She turned to Bull who was looking severely upset. "Bull I'm sorry but you are pretty conspicuous. I wouldn't call you stealthy."

"But boss.... Dragons!" He pouted.

Luura let out a short laugh "Dorian will bring you back one of their heads. Alright let's get going. Apparently we are on are time limit."

Morrigan studied Solas as he walked out the door. She felt Mythals magic leaving. _I wonder if Luura can feel her. She's the one who drank at the temple_. She shrugged and walked out to the gardens.

Luura looked back at Skyhold as they rode out sadness on her face. Dorian reached out to her from his horse and grabbed her hand. They rode like that for the rest of the day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!


	8. Water makes everything better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new member joins in the quest and some shameless smut. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ir abelas emma lath- I'm sorry my love

They made good time to Emprise du Lion and made camp at the base of the Tower of Bone. The sun was going down and they sat around the fire nibbling at their food in silence. The tension in the group over the last few days had lightened. Dorian found himself liking this Garrik person. He was funny and kind. He could tell that the man liked Luura. And if he could tell that Garrik liked her then he knew Solas could see it too. It made him chuckle inside. The female elf kept to herself but her tense demeanor had lightened up. Solas was, as always, polite. He and Luura kept a safe distance from eachother. Both mentally and in measurement.

Solas heard a twig snap in the distance to the south and he stood instantly and spun staff at the ready. He heard the others follow behind him. A figure came out of the darkness into the fire light. He heard Luura hiss behind him.

"You!" She growled at the newcomer. "Why are you here?"

Solas glared at the demon who liked to be called a choice spirit named Imshael. The demon made his way over to the fire and sat down and sighed. He looked around to them

"Please sit down. I want to talk." He motioned for them to sit.

Luura was grumbling under her breath about stupid demons. Dorian glared at him and didn't stop clutching his staff. Esta held position behind Solas. And Garrik looked completely uninterested in the spirit. As if it was nothing new.

"Speak Imshael." Solas demanded curtly.

"There is a small rumor floating around that Fen'harel is on his way to the Citadel." He looked directly at Solas as he spoke. "I am here to help."

"Why would we want help from _you_ demon." Luura snapped.

"Because no one strong enough has tried to reach her until now. If you think this world is a mess you should stay a month in the Fade. The Fade has suffered not having her visit regularily. Demons AND spirits are out of control and confused. The demons are getting stronger and they will begin possessing mages with more fervor. The Forbidden Ones have decided to offer assistance."

"Forbidden Ones?" Dorian and Luura asked at the same time.

Solas frowned. "Oldest of the demons... oh don't look at me like that" He snapped at Imshael. "Just because you say you're a choice spirit doesn't make you one..... Shi'larras first attempts at creating her own demons resulted in the Forbidden Ones. After she saw what she created, she never attempted it again."

"Well that's a bit dramatic.... I like to think of it as she was so impressed with her creations she decided she perfected it and didn't have to try again." He grinned.

"Why did you keep him alive?" Solas groaned at Luura.

She shrugged. "No idea. Maybe because he's handsome." She winked at the demon and his face split into a smile. "Or because I knew he would owe us a favor for not killing him. Seems this is our favor."

Imshael scoffed. "I gave you payment that day for not killing me!" He whined loudly.

She laughed harshly back. "Three useless gems are hardly payment for not killing you."

"Fine." Imshael said with flourish. "I shall help Fen'harel reach the one who created me." He winked at Luura "and perhaps convince the Inquisitor to warm my bed. What do you say Your Worship?"

She spit the tea she had taken a drink of straight out of her mouth. As she wiped her mouth off she glared at the demon, her face a furious red. Dorians laughter filled the air and even Solas and Garrik grinned.

☆☆☆☆☆

The Exalted Plains were much more of a bother than Emprise du Lion had been. In the past two years bandits had swarmed the place.

She was quite glad that they had Imshael along. While her small group could easily handle the bandits, the desire demon flew through the skirmishes with flourish. Laughing like a maniac.

He was currently doing just that. She was gawking, open mouthed as Imshael was running around like a mad man. They had stumbled upon twelve bandits who promptly attacked. She dispatched the first one with a line of fire mines. Much to the annoyance of Solas, Esta cut down anyone who even came near him. Dorian stood back as one of his spirit marked victims tore around. Garrik flipped over a man flailing at him and easily stabbed him in the back of the head.

Dorian came and stood next to his friend and leaned against his staff and smiled. Imshael dashed past them sword raised over his head chasing a screaming bandit "GET BACK HERE COWARD AND LET MY SWORD CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!" Dorian chuckled. The last bandit left was giving Imshael quite the chase and no one was going to help him. They all stood back and enjoyed the show until Imshael had had enough and got bored. He launched his sword at the bandits back, their ears were met with a thud as it hit it's mark, and the bandit crashed into the ground. Imshael retrieved his sword and wiped the blood on his pants leg.

"I typically wouldn't stab someone in the back, it's bad form. But that idiot deserved it. Making me chase him for twenty minutes. The gall!" Imshael scoffed.

Luura laughed. Her mood lightened for the first time in a very long time.

"Dont apologize demon... At least you killed some of them. There is a certain elven mage on our team who stood back and fanned himself while we did the work" She giggled. She looked over to Solas who was glaring at her. She smirked at him and shrugged. As she turned to walk away her foot made impact with ice and she slipped. Dorian reached out to grab her but she took him down with her. They crashed to the ground arms and legs tangled. Her eyes tore up to Solas who was fanning himself with his hand that was still covered in his ice magic. She stuck her tongue out at him and he burst into laughter. His two elf companions looked at him shocked. Solas walked over to them to help them up.

Dorian took his hand but didn't let go. He looked right into Solas's eyes. "Careful wolf..... Keep laughing like that and we might think that Solas is back." He smiled.

Solas smiled back. "If the Inquisitor keeps letting her lack of sure footing show, I will not be responsible for any laughing that ensues."

Everything changed after that. The tension in the group dissipated. Luura was reminded of the time in the beginning before they closed the Breach. Before she fell in love with Solas. Before she knew he had a heavy secret that he carried alone. Before everything became complicated and sad.

After Esta had heard the Inquisitor poking fun at her lord she backed off a bit when they fought. She knew he could take care of himself. It was just hard. Her whole purpose in life was to protect him. She made sure he had what he needed. But she could take a step back. He hadn't requested her in his bed since long before they even started this journey. She knew that was over. He was still in love with this Inquisitor and had an ancient wife to deal with. She didn't envy him one bit. She internally chuckled to herself.

After Esta stopped following Fen'harel around like a lost puppy. _Hahaha_! Garrik cackled to himself. She wasn't so bad. He found that she had a pleasant disposition. She was kind. Garrik appreciated kindness. She still didn't put up with any bullshit whatsoever, especially from him. _She is pretty too._ He thought to himself the day they got to a Dalish camp. She stood with her hands on her hips speaking to the elven merchant in fast angry elvish. He was full blown staring at her. His eyes followed the line of her back down to the curve of her ass and he felt his cock move involuntarily and he groaned under his breath and looked away. _What is wrong with me?! I can't even be near and female and not want to fuck her._ Deep down he knew exactly what was wrong with himself. Four hundred and fiftyish years in the Citadel followed by one hundred years of trying to find the stupid wolf left little time for romance. Sure he had the occasional tumble with a willing partner, but this was different.

Garrik was caught off guard and stepped sideways when Solas suddenly appeared next to him. Solas smiled. "She is very pretty Garrik. But she needs a firm hand or she will walk all over you."

Garriks mouth dropped and he turned a bright red that almost matched his hair. "I certainly don't know what.... I wasn't... She isn't even.... But she..." He looked down and sighed deeply. "She is very pretty."

Solas nodded gently "walk with me." And Garrik took step next to the wolf feeling like a child about to get yelled at.

They got a ways away from the camp and Solas spoke.

"I know you hold an old deep hatred for me Garrik. You feel as though I betrayed Shi'larra. I have to tell you da'len, I have betrayed countless people in my life. Shi'larra was never one of them." Solas had missed Garriks look of annoyance at being called child. "I will never betray her nor will I permit anyone to ever betray her again." He stopped and looked Garrik in the eyes to make sure he was understanding.

"What about when she meets your Inquisitor wolf? How do you think she will take that?" Garrik said more meanly than he had meant to.

"She isn't going to like it...." Solas stated easily. "But she will understand when she is explained the situation. We've been apart for hundreds of years. She won't even know me anymore. I'm not the same man I used to be. I'm less now."

Garrik could see the sadness in Solas's eyes and he softened. "Well, after we save her, she could decide she doesn't want you as a husband anymore and you can run off with Luura and have wolf pups."

Solas laughed loudly. "I would consider that if it was that simple. Even if we did decide we didn't care for eachother any longer, I couldn't leave her. Now that I know she is alive I will protect her until one of us finds the eternal death. But enough said... I didn't want to talk to you about my love life. More about yours...."

Garrik groaned dramatically causing Solas to chuckle. "Back to Esta. She will be a full blown bitch to you at first. She doesn't like weak men. She likes animals and chocolate."

"You also need to know that she has graced my bed."

_Of course she fucking has. Just perfect_. "So this is just your attempt to pawn your ex lover off on me!?" Garrik snarled with anger. "Who is next Luura?!"

Solas rounded on him and growled "I am not pawing anyone off! She knows her duty. She knows we are done. Neither of us held any notions that she would warm my bed forever. She is MY Sentinel. She is driven by magic to serve me. She wanted to serve me in my bed, so she did....." Solas calmed as he saw the younger man's sad face. "I was always the only Elvhen who didn't like having Sentinels. And just between you and I, I don't like having them now... When this is all over I fully intend to release them."

Garrik lunged back like he had been hit. _Release his Sentinels_!? He couldn't wrap his brain around it. "Why on earth would you do that? No one has ever done that."

"Many reasons actually. I prefer being alone. I hate having people serve me. I don't like the constant reminder of what I am. I lost my first Sentinels when I created the Veil. More were formed when I went into Uthenera. They guarded me as I slept for many years until they fell into Uthenera as well. When I woke I was weak and couldn't wake them. When I had enough power to wake them I was in a situation where no one could know who or what I was. Sentinels would give me away in an instant. When that was over, I woke them..." He sighed deeply. "They deserve happiness. They deserve to live. They deserve families and love. They won't find those things in service to me. I'm guessing my time will be devoted to Shi'larra. I don't know her current standings on her Sentinels but you all have been through a lot and I can tell that you are devoted to her. I'm guessing you wouldn't want to leave her. But one day if she can heal her heart she will want to."

Garrik was shocked. He hadn't met many Gods, obviously, but he had heard stories from his father Belanor. They didn't know how to take care of themselves. They relied on their Sentinels for everything. He was told that they wouldn't even speak to their personal house slaves. The Sentinels spoke to the slaves if their lord or lady needed something. Then, even Sentinels were expendable. If one died, there were many clamoring to take the position. Now it was different. Shi'larra didn't treat them as servants. She treated them as equals, as family. He didn't want to leave her.

"I can tell in your face that you absolutely won't leave her Garrik. Just remember, you've only known her as she is now. Beaten and broken. I'll tell you right now, that isn't her. I will endeavor to help her get her strength back."

They heard Dorian clear his throat behind them and they spun.

"We are heading out. Luura wants to get to the camp location before night falls." They nodded to him and smiled.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

They were about a week out from their destination. The land between the Exalted Plains and the Hissing Wastes wasn't anything to write home about. They killed some bandits and wolves. Pretty uneventful.

They were currently camped beneath a big rock out cropping. Enjoying the fire and the food Esta had made. Luura was tired, all her mind was thinking about was the waterfall she could hear in the distance. Imshael was telling a gripping story about a high dragon he had made a bargain with in the past. Dorian, Garrik, and Esta all listened intently. Solas was reading a book leaned against the rock wall.

_Oh to hell with it. I won't have an opportunity again for awhile_. She stood quietly so as to not disturb anyone. She dipped into her and Dorians tent and grabbed a clean change of clothing and her small jar of soap. She silently left camp and headed for the waterfall she could hear.

She smiled brightly when she reached it. It was perfect. A small waterfall and stream met her gaze. It was warm outside. The water was warm but not warm enough so she cast a small spell and the water got warmer for her. She quickly peeled off her clothes and stepped under the water. _Oh for the love of god this is incredible._ She reached out to grab her soap from a rock and smiled. She would have to thank Leliana somehow for this. It smelled of crystal grace. She stepped away from the water and began to scrub herself vigorously then went to work on her long golden hair.

_Of course you would find her bathing... How convenient for you wolf_. Mythal sneered to him.  _You shouldn't spy on ex lovers._ She cackled.

He saw her get up and leave out of the corner of his eye. When she didn't return he went to check on her. He came around a huge boulder and stopped instantly seeing her. But no matter how hard he willed them to, his legs wouldn't turn him around to leave. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

Her head was tilted back under the water while she rinsed her hair. He watched transfixed as soap slid down her body, caressing her breasts. He gulped hard, his mouth suddenly very dry. He was quite positive that the had no blood left in his body as it had all flowed to his cock.

She brought her head back up and wiped the water out of her eyes with her hand. She instantly looked and saw him standing there. Her eyes widened and her face and ears bloomed to red. He should have felt guilty but all he could concentrate on was her golden hair, long legs, and the fact that he wanted her... Now.

He growled and stormed to her. She didn't run as he reached her and grabbed her hips. He pushed her backwards into the rock wall behind the water. He was now soaked but he didn't care. Her eyes looked up to him questioningly. He could see the confusion on her face. He growled again and took her mouth in a demanding kiss and he felt her melt against his body. He brought her hand up and pinned it above her head. His knee came up between her legs lifting her a small amount and fully pinning her to the wall. His free hand grabbed her breast and began to massage gently, thumb teasing her nipple causing her to moan into his mouth. She ripped her hand free and reached down to release him from his leggings. He tore his mouth away from her and moaned as she began to fondle the length of him. She smiled at him wickedly. Her body began to involuntarily move as she rubbed herself against his leg. She moaned her pleasure loudly. He let go of her breast and reached down to make her stop her wicked touching. His leg lowered and she groaned her annoyance.

He lifted his shirt over his head as she pulled his pants to below his ass. Before he knew what had happened her warm mouth closed over his length. He growled loudly and reached out for the wall to steady himself. His other hand went to the back of her head to guide her to the proper speed and depth. _He had missed her. He missed this._ She moaned into his cock and he looked down. Her hand was between her legs playing with herself. He only allowed this to go on for a moment. He dislodged his cock gently from her mouth. He pushed her back against the wall and lifted her by her ass and began to lower her down on his length. Her face sparked with pain and her hand shot out to tell him to stop. He questioned her with his eyes.

"I haven't.... Not since you." She blushed again breathing hard.

He grinned and began lowering her again more slowly. _I'm going to die._ He thought to himself. She was as tight as she was when he took her virginity. When he was fully sheathed inside of her he paused so that her body could adjust to him. Only when she leaned forward and began placing gentle kisses on his mouth did he begin moving inside of her. He was rewarded with her cries. He let his magic flow over her. She reached out to grab him at his muscled shoulder blades. He groaned as her nails clawed at his back viciously. She was pleading for release.

"Slow, ma vhenan." He ground out through his teeth. He began moving on her faster and he smiled as he felt her warm magic flowing over him. He leaned forward and bit down on her neck drawing blood. Her nails raked down his back and he felt his blood stream down his back. She tightened around his cock as she climaxed. Only then did he let himself go.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

After he dried his clothes with magic and they were both clothed, they laid down in the soft grass next to the stream and looked up to the stars. Both of them quiet for some time lost in thought. He was the first one to speak.

"Ir abelas emma lath. I did not mean to be so rough with you. Will you allow me to heal your shoulder.?" His tone held genuine concern.

"You _were_ rough Solas...." She chuckled and turned on her side to look at him. "You've never taken me like that before. If I'm being honest, I liked it. You used to touch me like I would break."

He rolled to look into her stunning green eyes. "You are precious to me ma vhenan. Fen'harel and Solas are the same and different. I was Solas when I was with you before. Solas treated you like you would break. Now that I don't have to hide the fact that I am Fen'harel from everyone you will see me in a different light." He reached out and gently stroked her arm. "And you didn't answer me. Can I heal you?"

"If don't want to sound like a sentimental ninny but no, I will keep it. It will leave a scar that will remind me of tonight" She smiled a smile that tugged on his heart. "Would you like your back healed?"

He scoffed chuckling "After that little declaration, not a chance." He reached down and held her hand.

After a short time she sighed. "So how does this work Dread Wolf? I would like to know what is expected of me."

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Meaning?"

She sat up and turned to face his form. "Well..... I'm still in love with you. If I had any doubts to that before tonight they have, quite literally, been washed away. Even after all that has transpired between us. Was this a one time thing? Do we forget it happened? I feel sort of wrong now knowing that you are married." Her voice remained calm as to not betray her emotions.

"I don't know how to answer that vhenan but I will try." He sat up and crossed his legs, facing her. "I do not know how Shi'larra will react to me when she sees me. It has been a very long time. She might hate me, love me, or feel nothing for me. No matter what she feels, she is my wife. Even if I didn't want her to be, we are bound together until one of us dies a real death. Elvhen marriages are taken extremely seriously. That's why no one really ever did them. I was promised to Shi'larra before I was even born. But I was promised as a protector. As I grew up she visited me often. We would play games and tell stories when I was young. She is ageless so she never got older. She looks like she's in her early twenties. She disappeared for a long time and when she returned to collect me to have me begin my training to be her protector, I was a full grown man."

"Except I was not prepared the day that she came. I was cocky and overly confident. My pride oozed from my very being." He chuckled at the memory and Luura was listening intently. "She arrived when the sun was high up in the sky. I will never forget it even though it was thousands of years ago. She galloped up to the walkway of my parents home on a blue hart followed closely behind by some of her personal guard. This was around three hundred years before the other Elvhen rose to godhood. There were no Sentinels, just her few guards."

"I was standing by the door annoyed in a childish way that I was being sent off to babysit this woman. I didn't really remember her from my child hood. I saw her ride up. Black hair and red silk dress billowing behind her in the wind and I scowled. My parents stood behind me smiling with pride. I remember being so nervous as she walked up. The villagers called her the Fade Witch. I didn't know what it meant but I knew I liked the Fade. I loved dreaming. When she stopped to stand in front of me I stood there like a rock and stared straight past her. She reached up and pulled my face down to look at her. She has eyes the brightest yellow I have ever seen. Her eyes bored into mine and I could feel her digging around in my head reading my thoughts. She let go of my face and spun to my parents and INFORMED them that I wouldn't be her guard. I would be going to live with her for a while. She told them that if I wanted to I would be marrying her."

Luura burst into a fit of giggles. "That sounds like something a man would do."

Solas nodded smiling. "The point of the story is that for thousands of years the woman has gotten almost everything she ever wanted. I will not know what fate holds for us Luura, until I know the state of Shi'larra and what she wants."

She nodded understanding. "What do you mean, she got ALMOST everything she wanted?"

He frowned, sadness crossing over his face. "She wanted a child in the beginning. The child never came for us."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. I tried really really hard to not let them do that. But, apparently, I am weak. It just makes it more complicated for me to write later. Lol. Epic love triangles are the best.
> 
> Also, sometimes I'm a jackass. Sometimes I forget that Lavellan lost her arm and I have to go back and redo chapters. Sometimes I miss something I need to fix. 
> 
> *snorting laugh* seriously though, I write these between 9pmish to anywhere between 2 and 5am. Im sure there are mess ups. I try to reread and reread again. I sincerely apologize for mess ups. I promise I don't do them on purpose. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!!


	9. Hissing Wastes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ar tu na'din- I will kill you  
> Fasta vass- Fuck  
> Festis bei umo canavarum- You will be the death of me.

They both got odd looks when they got back to the camp. But they went to their separate tents. She undressed and slipped one of Dorians shirts over her head and snuggled into her blankets. Dorian crawled in a short time later. He opened his arms and she snuggled down next to him.

"Do you think it's safe to do something like that Luura?" He said quietly to her.

"Not at all Dorian" She chuckled softly. "But I've been alone for so long that I couldn't help myself."

"If he hurts you again, no one will be able to stop me Luura..." He stated evenly.

A shiver ran up her back. "I know Dorian. No matter what happens, I love you." They were both asleep moments later.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

She was deep in the Fade when something began to wake her. She peeked her eye open a bit and could tell it was already daylight out. Dorian still had his arm and leg draped over her while her head rested on his arm. He was still asleep. She snuggled back into him to try and take some of his warmth. She started to doze off again until she felt it. His half hard cock starting to grow against her ass. She chuckled to herself about Iron Bull and tried to scoot away a but but he grabbed her with both legs and tightened his grip on her. He reached and firmly grasped one of her breasts.

She turned multiple shades of pink "Dorian wake up, you're......"

She felt the warm breath on her neck... " I am not Dorian, you stunning creature."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

He must have fucked her very well last night. She's usually the first one up. Dorian thought to himself as he made himself some tea on the fire. He looked to Solas who was deeply concentrating on the book he was reading.

Suddenly there was a blood curdling scream from her tent and both of the men scrambled up to run to help her just as she came tumbling backwards out of the tent crashing into a small boulder. She scrambled up to her feet and ran to Dorian who she hid behind. All the while hissing and spitting curses in elven.

Imshael sauntered out of the tent top less and stretched looking quite pleased with himself.

"Ar tu na'din! How dare you!" She hissed at him from behind Dorian. Who looked confused.

"I don't know what you mean my flower. I was just sleeping. It's not my fault you pressed your supple body into me. Of course I'm going to respond to wanton behavior." He smiled wickedly at her.

Dorian looked to Solas who had a murderous look on his face.

"I thought you were DORIAN. Dorian is warm! Dorian doesn't grab me inappropriately and he certainly doesn't rub his arousal on me!" She screeched blushing furiously.

"Oh that's right! It's only ok if elves rub the Inquisitor." Imshael laughed loudly. She stiffened.

"I... you... don't..." She sputtered then snapped at him. "Only one elf can rub on me, and hes standing over there, thank you very much!" Her hand slapped to cover her mouth. She didn't dare glance at Solas or she would die of embarrassment. That didn't stop Dorian from looking at him though. With the yelling Garrik and Esta had come over to see what was going on. They both were having an extremely difficult time holding their composure. Dorians eyes met Solas's flaming red face and he burst into loud laughter followed by Esta, Garrik, and Imshael.

Luura growled and fade stepped to Imshael. She leaned back and hit him hard enough that he stumbled to his ass, caught completely off guard. He looked up at the small elven woman as she stood in front of him. Her legs were slightly apart planted firmly in the dirt. Her hair was billowing around her in the breeze looking like the sun. And her remaining hand was clenched at her side. He wanted to spend more time looking at her body in that fetching night shirt but he was transfixed on her eyes. Her eyes sparked with a fury he had rarely seen. Fury that held a massive amount of pride. He had seen that look before on Shi'larra, thousands of years ago.

"I sincerely apologize Inquisitor. I will try to refrain myself in the future." He stood and bowed to her dramatically causing her to burst into a fit of giggles.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

She stood on the crest of the mountain and looked down and frowned. She had been to the Hissing Wastes before. She didn't like it then, and she didn't like it now. Sand, rocks, and hills as far as the eye could see. Unlike a normal desert, this one was always chilly and dark.

"I doubt there will be any Venatori left in this hell hole, but be cautious anyways." She said and began trudging down the Sandy mountain.

To her complete shock there were some left and they remembered her. They were not happy.

"OOOF!" She screamed as the Venatoris war maul slammed into her barrier sending her crashing into the rock wall. She groaned and shakily stood to glare at the laughing prick making his way to her.

"Luura? You good?" Dorian yelled over his shoulder as he twirled his staff over his head sending purple electricity at an archer who was shooting at Garrik.

_"Perfectly fine Dorian_..." She ground out through her teeth as the the Venatori reached her and raised his two handed maul above her head. She felt the warmth climb up her arm as she cast three perfect fire mines in a line in front of her. The man stepped on the first one and the explosion it caused stumbled him to the left one. Easily ending his life. She smiled to herself triumphantly. I may not be able to use a staff anymore, but I make a damn good mine.

Something caught her attention to the right. A slight rippling in enviroment. It was moving directly towards Solas's back. She barely had enough time to cast a barrier over Solas before the rogue stabbed down at the elf with both daggers.

He turned to glare at the Venatori rogue before casting an ice spell. The Venatori screamed before becoming solid ice and exploding into a hundred pieces.

Esta went crashing through the air barely missing Luura. Luura looked to the Venatori mage casting his vocal spells furiously. With pure instinct she cast her barrier on herself. She concentrated and called to her spirit blade, which appeared in her hand smoothly. She took a deep breath and fade stepped to the stupid mage. She crashed through his ice mine he had up for protection, protected by her barrier and she swung with all her strength. The look of shock on his face as his head rolled away made her chuckle.

She fade stepped again to Dorian to get a warrior off of him. She attempted the same move she tried on the mage and failed beautifully. His armor was thick. He lashed out with his shield and tossed her aside like a rag doll. She landed face first in the sand. _I am completely out of practice._ She growled and spat the sand out of her mouth. The warrior was beating into Dorians barrier, breaking it down. She got to her feet and took a breath and fade stepped one more time. She appeared behind the warrior and cast her fire mines before flopping down on her ass. The man exploded in a shrill scream just as Dorians barrier broke. Blood and chunks of body parts landed on both of them. Dorian raised his arms up and held them out while glancing at the mess covering his body.

"LLUUUURRA!" He bellowed with a shrill pitch in his voice.

She chuckled softly and fell back breathing hard trying to not feel dizzy. The carnage that just slopped over the both of them smelled rancid and she thought she would vomit.

"FASTA VASS! Luura! Festis bei umo canavarum!" Dorian snarled slipping into Tevene. "Blood does not come out of silk! You had better find us a camp next to water I can wash in or so help me woman I will throttle you!"

She chuckled weakly. "Got it... Next time, let the bad guy kill my best friend so the small amount of clothing he is wearing doesnt get ruined..." She threw a thumbs up.

Solas walked over and knelt next to her. "You ok?" He reached up to plug his nose and made a face at her smell.

"I'm fine. I just used all of my mana. Just need a minute and we can go find some water for the princess over there..." She smiled as she heard Dorian scoff.

Solas stood and dug something from his pocket. He opened the blue vial and handed the lyrium potion to her. "This will help. Let's get to where we are going to camp quickly. I don't want to have to stand downwind from you for the rest of this trip." He laughed at her annoyed face before she downed the potion.

They were lucky that night to find a small stream. The source coming from underground. After walking all day in their disgusting clothing they both just tossed their clothes in the fire after they had bathed. Freshly bathed and dry she crawled into their tent and shimmied over to Dorian who was still pouting. She rested her head on her hands and frowned at him.

"If you don't want your nice things ruined don't wear them into battle falon..." She said to him as if speaking to a child. He scoffed and didn't look at her. She smiled wickedly. "I saw a stunning Royale Sea Silk cape in Val Royeaux last time we were there... I can have the tailor make you a royal blue one..."

She saw his eyebrow raise in interest and he turned to her. "What will the trim be?"

"Dyed velveteen would look nice." She replied with a grin.

"Ha! I demand Dales Loden Wool in gold for the trim!" He gushed dramatically.

Her eyes got a dangerous look in them, which he missed. She pounced on top of him and began to tickle him mercilessly. She was laughing as he tried to wriggle free from her.

"You spoiled ass! That will cost a fortune! For your greed we are back to plaideweave!" She said in her stern inquisitor voice.

He laughed at the top of his lungs. He couldn't get away from her. He was laughing so hard he couldnt breath.

The tent flap flung open and a sleepy Solas burst through. Luura was reminded of Cullen as she saw the red glow bloom on the elves face. She was in a compromising position again.

He cleared his throat and asked. "Are you two quite alright?"

"Of course we are." She giggled. "I just had to remind Dorians spoiled butt that I am in charge of everything. Including his wardrobe...."

Dorian scoffed. "Yeah, that'll be the day."

Solas frowned looking like a disappointed dad. "Oh for the love of.... Go to sleep you too. We leave before dawn. We should reach the entrance to the Deep Roads in the morning if we hasten." He disappeared through the tent opening.

Luura burst into laughter again rolling off of the equally giddy Altus.

"Did you see how red he got?!?" Dorian gasped between laughs.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Come on gorgeous! We have to!" Imshael whined loudly at Luura.

She turned and punched him in the arm. "Would you knock it off!" She hissed quietly. "If you wake the damn thing up, you can kill it by yourself!"

"But it's a high dragon and a rare Sandy Howler at that!" He continued in his whine. "I want to say I killed her! Help me kill her!"

Luura glared at the valley below her brows furrowed. She had been at that exact spot before. But the last time they were there she took one look at the dragon, said "NOPE!" to her companions, spun on her heel, and left back through the entrance they just came through. She now eyed the scene closely. The Dwarven ruins they need to reach were on the opposite side of the valley, she could see the door with her excellent eyes.

"I don't care how much you cry about it Imshael" She finally stated. "I don't want to kill her. She's sleeping, not bothering anyone. Especially if she's rare as you state. Maybe on the way out we can catch her when she is awake. Let's not waste time."

They slowly and quietly were able to sneak past the dragon and entered the ruin. The door closed quietly and she sighed trying to relax her tense muscles. "I'm glad Bull isn't here, he wouldn't have been able to do that." She chuckled causing her companions to smile.

She looked around at the small room. Wait, what? There's nothing here. She was about to voice her concerns when Garrik stepped forward and put his hand in a secret crevasse and she heard the click of a button. The far stone wall began to creak and move. Then he disappeared in the darkness followed by Dorian, Esta, and Imshael. Luura turned to look at Solas who's face had gone white. He stared at the dark opening in the wall. She reached out and grabbed his hand effectively gaining his attention. She smiled into his face.

"It'll be ok ma vhenan." She said to him sweetly. "No matter what happens, we are with you. Just remember that I love you."

He smiled back at her gaining some of his courage back. "Same... No matter what happens, what you see, or what you hear remember that you have my love. Thank you for giving me strength Luura..." He let go of her hand and stepped into the abyss.


	10. The Citadel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venhedis- curse word. In this case is can be shit

 

"OUCH! Venhedis!" Dorian yelped as he tripped and fell to face first.

Imshael reached down to help him up "Are you going to keep falling? Or do I get to carry you?"

Dorian blushed to the tips of his hair and blustered. "I... you ca... I hardly... I am... No! I'm sorry I keep falling. I don't have demon or elf eyes to see."

Imshael grabbed Dorians arm and laced it through his own. And Dorian wondered if he could see him blushing furiously in the dark. Imshael certainly could and smirked liking the effect he was having on the male human.

Luura grinned behind them. "Garrik, how long before we reach the Citadel?" They'd been in a small passage for what felt like hours with no light. She felt guilty not thinking about how Dorian might not be able to see.... She grinned wider. He is a freaking mage.... He could've made light, he just wants attention. She chuckled to herself.

"We should be there within the hour..." Garrik looked to Solas. "Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as one can be in this situation..." Solas chuckled.

☆☆☆☆☆

They knelt behind a short rock wall. And looked at the scene before them. Everyone had an awed look on their faces, except Garrik who scowled at the castle he hated.

The rock cave was big enough to fit a castle ten times the size of Skyhold in it. Luura was having a hard time assessing the situation. Some sort of light source provided the castle with light which she was curious about but that's not what she gawked at.

"I take back everything I said before." She whispered. "We should have brought Bull. We are going to die..."

Along the far wall in massive, randomly placed alcoves slept the high dragons. She could hear the rumbling of their sleep all the way where they were and it made her shiver. They were massive... And they were an odd white color that she had never seen.

Garrik chuckled quietly at her. "We won't die if we are quiet and the human doesn't fall on his face." He was met with a frown from Dorian.

Solas stood suddenly and walked over to ladder to descend down. "Let's go before my courage waivers. I've been known to run from things when I feel overwhelmed."

Luuras heart caught in her chest when he looked at her. She rose and followed him down. They were all silent as they reached the castle wall and followed it until they reached a small door and all ducked inside. They were in a small wine storage room. They all followed Garrik quietly as he led them through the kitchens to a library. Luura couldn't keep her eyes off everything. _This place would put the Winter Palace to shame_. She thought.

"LUURA! Solas!" Cole jumped up from his chair where he was reading and launched himself at Luura. Luuras face split as she hugged her friend.

"Is she ok Cole?" Solas asked. Coles face fell.

The man Cole had been sitting with stood and walked over. Solas saw the flaming hair that matched Garriks and he frowned. "Belanor." He said in a greeting.

The man named Belanor walked up and bowed to Solas. "We appreciate you sending him Fen'harel, but unfortunately she has been bound in a way that prevents her from being touched; Cole can't help her. I must warn you my king, she has been wounded severely. Garrik had been studying ways to break the curse we are all under preventing us from leaving this place. We know that your blood joined with hers will work. Give her back enough power to lift the curse. But with this new binding, we have no idea if it will even work. We can't touch her so how do we get your blood to her."

"Take us to her." Solas spoke with an authority that sort of shocked Luura. She could see Fen'harel standing there and not Solas. She didn't like it. But she would help him no matter what.

Belanor began leading them to the throne room. Dorian grabbed her hand and squeezed in support as they followed. They reached the massive wooden door and entered.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

Solas didn't know what he expected but it wasn't what met his eyes.He gawked looking at the scene in front of him. It was a huge room that resembled the Skyhold throne room. Shi'larras remaining Sentinels lined the walls standing at attention. But he didnt care about them, all he saw was the broken throne with a pool of dried blood surrounding it. He slowly began walking forward and could feel the tears stinging his eyes. He blinked them away getting frustrated with himself. He stopped and stood a few feet from her.

She was too thin and pathetically draped over the throne seat covered in dried blood. He let out a very audible groan as he looked at her mangled face and side of her body. He instinctively stepped forward to her and she began shaking and convulsing and he backed off. He felt helpless. He was furious. If she had any of her magic she would've healed.

_This looks like something my son would do_. Mythal said flatly to him in his head. _I'm sorry wolf._

He choked back a sob.

Before he could process what was happening a tall figure dropped before him from the rafters. He was dressed in all black and had an ornate golden Orlesian mask on.

The man tilted his head as he inspected Solas. They stood like that for a couple minutes locked in a battle of the eyes as they assessed each other.

The masked man's eyes crickled telling Solas that he had smiled. The man lashed out with his arm, dagger in hand. He moved with a speed that Solas almost wasn't prepared for. Solas leaned back dodging the attack. Ten it began. Solas could hear Luura yell behind him and he glanced back. The Sentinels had moved to prevent his companions from helping him. Esta was knocked out on the ground. The masked man swiped at Solas in a flurry of moves that Solas recognized from watching Cole fight.

Luura watched the fight, magic flowing around her angrily. They two men looked like they were dancing. The masked man lunging and twirling at Solas as his blade whistled through the air. He made it look completely effortless. Even Cole stumbled once in a while. But not him. Solas wasn't fighting back. Just dodging. She almost laughed. His hands were clasped behind his back like when he talked to her. They continued their dance until the masked man got bored. He stopped and stepped back from Solas.

He bowed. "My king." He whispered quietly. "I'm sorry." He reached up and blasted an ice ball at a shocked Solas who froze from the neck down. The masked man fade stepped at Solas with his dagger extended. The dagger made impact with his chest and Solas felt it pierce his heart right as the ice cracked and fell from him. Solas reached up and grabbed the man's wrist as blood fell from his mouth. The man tore the blade from his chest and Solas crashed to his knees covered in the blood pouring from his mouth. He held his hand over the wound on his chest.

_You won't die Dread Wolf. Watch what happens._ Mythal cooed to him.

Corellon fade stepped away and with a jump landed on the throne kneeling above Shi'larra. She began convulsing so violently that blood began spewing from her mouth again and he winced and raised the dagger coated in Solas's blood above his head. He took a deep breath and swung down as hard as he could. He felt the crunch right before it made impact with her heart. At the exact moment the blade connected with her heart he was blasted off of her and landed across the room. He landed wrong and felt his leg and hip snap. He groaned but left it alone as he watched what was happening in the room.

All Solas could feel was pain and his life leaving. Everything else was gone. He didn't care that Mythal seemed to think he wouldn't die, he knew he would. At least Shi'larra was out of her misery. He crashed to his side and heard Luura scream behind him as Shi'larra sat up. His eyes widened. She turned her body in the seat until her feet hit the floor. He watched in shock as her face began to heal, milk white skin he remembered replacing the carnage. She stood slowly and he could hear her bones cracking back into place. She stretched her arm as the collar bone cracked back into place. And she looked down at the dagger sticking out of her chest. She frowned and grabbed the handle and tore it out angrily. She yelped at the pain and rubbed the wound gingerly tossing the dagger to the side like it was nothing. She walked over to Solas laying on the floor in his own blood. She knelt down without pomp or any ceremony and placed her hand on his chest.

Warmth slammed into his body and he gasped for air. His wound healed and he sat up and looked to her but she was already walking away. He shook his head to clear it and stood wobbling a bit. He looked over to Luura who was still held in place by a helmeted Sentinel. He looked to Shi'larras back. She glid across the floor gracefully. She went right over to the fallen masked elf and placed her hand on the side of his covered head. Solas frowned as thoughts bashed his head. _Spectacular, now I get to meet her lover...._

Mythal laughed in his head. _YOU BROUGHT YOUR LOVER INTO HER CASTLE YOU GIANT HYPOCRITE!! HAHA!_ She cackled.

Solas growled quietly to himself. "Not the time Mythal." She silenced after she scoffed.

The masked elf stood after she had healed him and they stood whispering furiously to eachother. Their body language was tense and he could see very faint swirls of magic flowing around the man. After a moment of this he saw the man nod and Shi'larra grabbed for his hand that he interlaced into hers and they both moved in the direction of Solas. He didn't feel like he had the right to stare at Shi'larra as much as he was but he couldn't stop. He had forgotten how she really looked. And even though she looked like a filthy terror at this moment he knew there was something in him that drew him to her. His thoughts went sharply to Luura and the guilt crawled up his throat. Suddenly they were standing before him and his eyes looked down into bright yellow eyes he thought he would never see again. He staggered back a bit when he saw them. No emotion what so ever sat in those eyes. No anger, no love, no happiness.

 

He couldn't stop staring at her. She spoke but he couldn't really process what she said. "Fen'harel, this is Corellon. Corellon remove your mask.... Fen'harel.... Corellon is your son."

_Wait. What_? His brain sparked and he came out of his stupor. He looked over to the man he thought was his wifes lover. The man's mask was now off. Solas met eyes that were exactly like his and he stumbled backwards hand to chest. He might as well be looking at his younger self. Strong jaw. Gray eyes. Same height. Same ears. Except the man had his mothers ravens wing hair hanging loosely down his back and her full lips. What he was taken aback at, however, was the look of pure venom coming at him from the man. Solas had been alive long enough to know when someone wanted to kill him.

"How is this possible?" Solas whispered out loud not really meaning to.

Shi'larra completely ignored the question. _I am not going to explain this right now. I want to LEAVE. Fen'harels blood broke the curse like planned but I can still feel the binding and that damn monster is still in my belly._ Her ears perked. Sounds tickling her perfect hearing. She was suddenly business.

"Sentinels move. Get these people out of here. The curse is down. Follow Garrik. If something happens, you belong to Corellon." She spun to Corellon. "I need you to take Fen'harel away. I will be able to find you when I'm done." He knew better than to argue. But Solas wasn't having it.

"Shi'larra. I'm not leaving. What is going on?" He could hear a faint scratching noise but he had no clue what it was.

"Suit yourself Wolf." She growled with more anger than she meant to. "Corellon GO!"

Luura was in a form of shock. She didn't know what to expect but it wasn't that. She turned to look back before she was shoved through the door. She screamed as the whole wall and half of the roof tore away loudly. A huge dragon crashed into the opening screaming in its fury. The last image she saw was the man she loved standing next to a small woman covered in dried blood holding a green ball of magic above her hand.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

She glared at the dragon. Completely unimpressed by its hissy fit it was having. It could tell she was going to leave.

"Are you going to get in my way?" She asked him without looking at him.

"That depends, how much power have you regained?" He ground out in annoyance.

"They will bleed the same substance that comes out of the black city. I suggest you not touch it." She said igoring his question.

With that she launched the green ball in her hand directly at the dragons chest. It caught the creature off guard and it went tumbling back wards across the massive cave. She heard the loud cracks of its wings breaking as it rolled across the floor and the ear splitting scream it let out. She walked over to the dagger she had discarded earlier and grabbed it. She flipped it in her hands a few times to measure weight distribution. She stepped through the hole in the wall. She ignored the pain in her bare feet as she walked across broken rocks and wood.

The screaming of the Fallen dragon had riled up the other ones. She frowned. She liked these dragons. But the weren't going to let them leave and if she left them alive they would alert Elgar'nan. Damn.

Solas looked at her not sure if he was going to help or not. She looked impressive standing in the middle of the room with ten white dragons snarling at her. But his sensible mind screamed at him that she would die.

The first dragon moved on her but it was slow due to its size. It snapped down trying to bite her and completely missed. She ran at it jumping and landing wobbly on its neck. She swung the dagger down into the space behind its skull where the soft meat of the brain was and the dragon fell easily. She spun and threw more glowing balls at the rest of the dragons as they attacked. Her speed was unmatched by anything that lived in this day and age but he knew her power was significantly lower than it was thousands of years ago. He had never seen her fight before and it was a pleasure to watch. When they were in Arlathan and before neither of them had any reason to fight ever. But she did it now.

The dragons screamed as they were sliced and blasted with fade magic. They kept crashing into eachother which was helping her immensely. They kept throwing themselves off balance. The whole thing seemed to take no time at all to him but he knew it was longer.

She was covered in the blight. Literally. The black ooze coated her body. She wiped her face off took a deep breath and headed to the secret entrance that everyone had left through earlier. Solas followed quietly, not sure how to process this day.

The ascended the long passage in silence for awhile. Solas was in a full blown form of shock as he followed behind her. He was a ways away since she was still caked in blood and blight. Thoughts filling his head.

_I. Have. A. Son_... Kept plowing through his brain. _How is this possible? We tried for hundreds of years. I can already tell the man detests me. He more than likely felt abandoned. It was like looking in a mirror. I have a son...._

Then there was Shi'larra. This was not the woman he knew. His wife had been warm, kind, and smiled easily.

_What do you expect Wolf?_ Mythal chuckled in his head. _She's broken._

Solas stopped dead in his tracks. Causing Shi'larra to stop and turn with an annoyed look on her face.

"Shi'larra, did Mythal know you were taken?" He asked sternly.

She looked at him in a way that told him she didn't want to speak, but she answered. "Yes. She knew."

He could feel the blind rage crawling up from deep within. "Are you sure?"

She was getting irritated. We don't have time for this nonsense. The sooner we are out of this damn tunnel the better. "Yes I'm vividly sure Fen'harel.... She abandoned Elgar'nan right after he took me and he told her what they had done. He gained great joy taking his anger at her leaving out on me.... Is there any particular reason you question me on this?"

His vision was going red. "MYTHAL!!!!" He bellowed causing his wife to jump a bit. "DONT YOU DARE IGNORE ME YOU CONNIVING CUNT!"

"What in the hell is wrong with you?!" Shi'larra groaned. "Every darkspawn within these caverns will hear you." She gasped as she walked a bit closer and she saw his eyes swirling in blue and white. Smoke billowing from them. "Fen'harel... What have you done?" She whispered.

"I have been in contact with the All Mother since I woke from Uthenera. She never once thought to mention that my wife is alive. She is currently residing in my body loaning me power. But the traitorous bitch is IGNORING ME." He growled.

"Of course she didn't tell you. She's a monster like her husband and children." She replied like that explained everything. She turned and continued walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost Xmas!!!!! Hope everyone has an excellent holiday!


	11. That was my secret to tell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shi'larra learns a few things about a world she no longer know.

 

They were waiting. She was not a patient woman. She paced until Dorian grabbed her arm and held her in a hug. He sighed resting his head on top of hers. Noise came from the tunnel and everyone reached for their weapons in case it was darkspawn. Luura frowned as she came through. She is filthy. Luura frowned. Garrik stepped forward to assist if she needed it. Her hand raised sharply stilling him.

"Everyone will stay away from me. I'm covered in fade blood." She looked to the door as Solas exited the tunnel behind her.

He looks supremely furious. She worried, biting on her lip. She had only seen him that mad that day years ago when he lost his friend in the Exalted Plains.

Belanor left out the door first and everyone followed, Shi'larra coming last. When she stepped out the door she went to the front and looked around. She could feel the emotions coming off her Sentinels and she didn't just plow forward like she wanted to. They were happy. None but Garrik had been on the surface for a thousand years. She understood. It was dark out side but the stars shined brightly as she looked up to them. A voice broke her brief respite.

"Can we kill it now Inquisitor?"

Luura was about to yell at him but stopped as she saw Shi'larra spin around slowly to face Imshael.

Her eyes were wide showing emotion for the first time. Luura couldn't tell what the emotion was though.

"Apparently your banishment only applies when you want it to demon..." She snarled looking around frantically. "Did something happen to the Forbidden Lair? Are your brothers and sister with you?"

Imshael laughed. "Hardly. I haven't spoken to them in ages. Xebenkeck is in the Fade at this moment doing hell if I know. Gaxkang is currently possessing a high ranking Tevinter Magister. And The Formless One? Honestly, he could be here. Who knows with him..."

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I found out that the Inquisition and Solas were on their way to find you. It presented the perfect opportunity for a son to save his _MOTHER_." His voice dripped with scorn. Solas saw Corellon stiffen.   
Imshael turned to Luura. "So dragon... Are we killing it?"

Shi'larra scoffed and took off down the steps at a rapid pace toward the still sleeping dragon. Luura instinctively took a step forward to stop her. Someone's hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up into Solas's face. "Let her take care of it."

_That stupid fuck. Why is he even here? To remind me of my failure some more? Didn't he do that enough over the past thousands of years_.... She was fuming as she reached the dragon.

"Eh heem..." She coughed gently and the dragons ear perked. Shi'larra saw the dragons eyes open and the woman smiled. The dragons yellow red eye met her and it let out a furious growl uncurling itself from its position.

"No need to get huffy with me" Shi'larra growled. And the dragon backed away a step.

_How is it you are speaking to me low blood_.  
  
"Because I'm not a low blood."

_You smell of dead things. Leave or I'll kill you_. It turned to lay back down and get comfortable. A small green ball of energy blasted past her head though startling her. She spun hissing and growling wings extended in defense.

Shi'larra laughed meanly. "Oh calm down I didn't even hit you. Now you damn lizard, I would appreciate your help."

The dragon was caught off guard being spoken to in such a way. She tilted her head forward to look closer at the small creature.

_Who are you elf?_

When Shi'larra responded she spoke back directly to the dragons mind like the dragon was doing to her.

_I'm not a elf, dragon. I just look like one currently. I have many names but a dragon would know me as the Fade Queen_.

_Prove it._ The dragon growled.

Shi'larra sighed and grabbed her knife. Slicing it down her forearm. Red blood gushed from the wound. The dragon got as close as she felt she safely could and sniffed the red liquid coming from the wound. Eyes widened and it jumped back in suprise. It stood a moment and eyed her as she healed the wound on her arm.

_I apologize old one. How can I assist you?_ The dragon said in as much nicer tone.

_My men and I had to leave our home quite suddenly. Is there somewhere safe we can camp? Preferably with water so I can bathe this blight off?_

_Yes. I can lead you. If you go to the ruin just over there you may find some supplies you can use. Small people wander in this valley quite often so I kick their things over there after I eat them I don't like the red ones though they burn my stomach.... I will meet you on the other side of the entrance to the valley._

She had no clue what the dragon spoke of and red things..... _Many thanks._

The dragon bowed to Shi'larra and took flight with a screech.

"Belanor let's go!" She yelled over and and waited for all of them to catch up.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Imshael whined. "Why didn't you kill it? Didn't you just kill the dragons down in that cave!?!"

Shi'larra rounded on the demon. Swiftly grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the sand. A loud "Oof!" Escaped his lips. His eyes widened as he felt the black blood on her arm searing into his neck and chest black smoke rising from the wound forming. She knelt down next to him and leaned toward his face.

"I did kill them, you worthless tool! But I certainly didn't want to! I happen to quite like dragons! That dragon..." She pointed in the direction the recent dragon just took off in. "Was sleeping. She has a nest nearby, and she has agreed to help us! She is a living breathing creature, unlike you! The dragons down in the Citadel weren't born, they were made. They served a purpose! They needed to be put out of their misery! I should have done the same when you were made, but I was young and weak!"

She leaned back on her heels shivering slightly and crossed her arms. She took a deep breath and spoke softly.

"Imshael... why are you here?"

The handsome demon sat up and looked deep into her yellow eyes. "A lot has changed in one thousand years mother. We aren't as impetuous as we once were. I haven't spoken to my brothers or sister in hundreds of years. I'm tired of being alone."

Her face softened a bit and she stood. "Stop calling me mother. I didn't birth you, I made you. Let's move. I don't want to linger."

Imshael smiled and followed the woman. Shortly followed by everyone else.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

The Sentinels made quick work of making camp when the arrived where the dragon led them. Enough tents went up to accommodate two to a tent. A roaring fire was swiftly built. Shi'larra spoke to the dragon who after flew off and returned with a dead August Ram in her claws. The dragon walked over and dumped the dead ram unceremoniously next to the fire. Shi'larra said her thanks and the dragon flew off with a scream. Two Sentinels made quick work of skinning and gutting the ram to prepare to cook it. It would take all night to cook all of it.

_They are so quiet. And I've never seen people work or move with such fluidity. And her. I don't even know what to make of her. She is certainly intimidating. But that's not suprising, the woman is ancient. Solas seems to be in a daze. I want to ask him if he is ok, seems inappropriate though. He has a son. Her heart sank. He would make the best father. Kind. Patient. Strong. This Corellon was full grown. He told me they had wanted children. Luura scowled into the fire. I should leave and forget this trip ever happened. Just grab Dorian and go_. She looked away from the fire to notice Shi'larra had walked up to Corellon and told him she was going to go bathe in the stream. She slowly disappeared into the darkness.  
Luura had a sudden thought and ran to her and Dorians tent to grab her bag. She went to take off after the woman and a hand grabbed her upper arm halting her.

"Where are you going?" Solas asked her.

"I... Well... I was going to go give her some soap and a clean change of clothing. I have extra." She replied meekly.

"Vhenan." He whispered. "You never cease to amaze me. Go. But please be careful. I don't want you hurt."

Her smile beamed up at him and she nodded and took off in a jog. His eyes followed her. He didn't notice Corellon glaring daggers at him.

Luura reached the stream quickly but almost turned around and left. Shi'larra was standing next to the waters edge head in hands. Luura could tell she was softly crying. Oh for the love of.... She stepped forward and cleared her throat so as not to scare the woman. Shi'larra turned quickly wiping her eyes. She only succeeded in smearing more black plague gunk every where, which just made her sob more.

Luura stopped in front of her. "I had some soap and an extra change of clothes I thought you might like."

Shi'larra sniffled and looked at Luura wide eyed. "I... Why.. Why thank you. I got to the stream and realized I didn't have any clothing. I don't know why I started crying... My name is Shi'larra. Did you come with Fen'harel?"

Luura smiled. "I did. My name is Luura Lavellan. I am the leader of the Inquisition.... I will leave you to your bath." She turned to leave.

"Please don't go..." Shi'larra said. Luura turned and looked at her and smiled.

"If that's what you want."

Shi'larra blushed faintly. "It's just...." She peeled off her clothing and stepped into the water with a shiver. "It's been a very long time since I've had someone to talk to other than Sentinels, elvhen gods, or my son. My Sentinels and son aren't very chatty.."

Luura felt her heart tug with sadness both at the woman's statement and at her form. While elves are usually always long and thin, Shi'larra was shorter than her and she looked malnourished. She could see most of her bones. The woman picked up Luuras soap, opened it and sniffed. Her face splint into a genuine smile and Luura had to catch herself from gasping. For a split second Luura saw the ancient elf that this woman was and she was stunning.

"So tell me, what is an inquisitor?" She asked politely while washing.

"Well I'm the leader of the Inquisition. The Inquisition could be called peacekeepers. We try to save people. We try to help people." Luura smiled.

Shi'larra frowned a bit. "Has the world fallen so much as to need peacekeepers?"

"Solas has told me a bit of Arlathan. From what I've heard from him, yes we've fallen. But there is much worth saving and many worth helping."

"Solas? Fen'harel? You must be friends if he told you that name. That was his name before he was Fen'harel."Shi'larra said.

Luuras skin burned from the blush that formed. Shi'larra didn't miss it and was pretty sure she knew what it meant. She pretended she didn't and kept talking as she stepped from the water and began wringing out her long hair.

"Solas wasn't called Fen'harel until he was risen to the Pantheon and earned the title." She chuckled to herself. "Except it wasn't really a Pantheon then."

"May I ask questions?" Luuras curiosity was beginning to chew at her, and while she knew it was wrong to pry she kept telling herself _he betrayed you first._

Shi'larra smiled and began to pull Luuras clothes on. They were a bit big but they would do. She really did appreciate the gesture of this Inquisitor. "Yes, but let's make it a game. You ask one and then I will." Dressed, she walked over and sat in the sand and Luura joined her a few feet away facing her.

Luura smiled brightly. "How did he earn the title of betrayer before the Pantheon fell?"

"The initial title meant Bringer of Nightmares. I rule the fade. He was... Sort of a caretaker of the Fade for me. When he expressed happiness in the fade I showed him how to influence his dreaming. Then I showed him how to influence others dreams. I was happy when he was happy. The name changed to betrayer hundreds of years later. The Pantheon didn't appreciate his relationship with The Forgotten Ones... They felt betrayed by it." _I'm sort of suprised I remember all this nonsense. How much do I tell this woman? Corellon doesn't even know that_. "My turn... I remember Elgar'nan telling me that Arlathan fell. The instant I came from that ruin and looked up to the stars I knew it to be true. I can feel the lack of magic. I can tell you are a mage but... I'm sorry, it's really very weak. Where did the magic go? Do all our people have weak magic now? Tell me of mages."

Luura grimaced and her stomach flipped. These should be things that she asks Solas.... She took a breath. "That's more than one question." She chuckled. "But you deserve to know it all."  
"It's really very complicated. I guess I didn't realize that there was that much magic back then. I also didn't realize my magic was weak in comparisson." She smiled to show the woman she wasn't offended. "My magic is on the higher end of the spectrum. I'm stronger than most mages. When I lost my arm I could no longer use my staff. Solas showed me how to make my casting stronger. Being who and what I am I have to be strong." Shi'larra raised her eyebrow, questioning. Luura frowned. _Now or never._

"I am a elven apostate. Elves have fallen the farthest. I wasn't alive back in your time so I feel elves aren't doing as terrible as Solas thinks.... Apostates are mages that are not part of the Circle of Magi. Circles...." She growled with scorn. "Are part of the Chantry and are allowed to take children from their families as soon as they show signs of magical ability. ANY CHILDREN. Once in the circle the children are raised and trained until adulthood. Then they either face the Harrowing or The Rite of Tranquility. The Harrowing makes the mage a full member of the circle. A mage is given lyrium and enters the Fade. While there, they must overcome a demon that wishes to poses them. The demon is summoned by the circle mages." Luura knew she was overwhelming the woman and she felt bad. But she wasn't going to stop. She'd find out sooner or later. "The Rite of Tranquility is worse. When a circle deems a mage too dangerous or a threat they are made Tranquil. The offending mage is completely cut off from the Fade forever. Their emotions are completely removed making demons no longer want to possess them. The Circle claims it is an act of kindness...."

Neither of the women had noticed when Corellon had came to find his mother. He had heard them talking. He was happy to see his mother acting so normal. He sat and leaned against a boulder and just listened to them talk. He was curious about this world that he didn't know but appalled at what he just heard about mages. I will kill everyone if they try. He looked up as someone walked over.

"Eavesdropping?" Solas said lightly and sat down like Corellon.

Corellon scoffed. "Protecting."

"May I join you?" Solas smiled and looked to the women by the water.

"You're already sitting..." The younger man grumbled.

"So I am." Solas replied. _I want to talk to this man who is my son but now is not the time. Let him listen to them talk._

Shi'larra looked at the blonde mage appalled at what she was just told. Not even sure she believed it.   
"Why would mages allow such a thing to happen?"

"Some of them have no choice. The Chantry has Templars. Warriors who can endure magic. They can deny others the use of it. The can suppress magic. They handle out of control mages and have the duty of collecting mages. Some mages are terrified of the Chantry and Templars leading the to Circles. And then there are the unfortunate ones who are so scared of demon possession that they want to be made Tranquil." Luura looked at the woman sad face. I'm sure she is overwhelmed. "Are you alright?"

Shi'larra nodded. "It's quite a lot to take in. Apparently I have much I need to learn and see if I want to live above ground... I am alright please ask your question."

"I have many questions about the fade. During a battle in the Western Approach a few years ago, my group and I fell physically into an area of the Fade controlled by a pretty powerful fear demon. Has the Fade always been like that? Dark and terrifying? Full of pain and fear?" Luura brought her knees up to hold hugging herself.

"How did you physically get to the Fade?" Shi'larra asked desperately and without thinking reached for Luuras hand. The second Shi'larras hand met the younger woman's visions flashed before her eyes. Visions of Solas and Luura. Of love and passion. Of the day he left her broken in front of a Eluvian.  
She tore her hand away and gripped her suddenly throbbing head.

"Are you ok?" Luura asked quickly, genuine concern in her voice.

Shi'larra looked to her. _No. The only man I've ever loved seems to be in love with you._.. "Yes, I'm sorry. I must just be tired." She smiled weakly.

"Well then we better head for camp and get you some food and sleep. Besides the question about how we got physically to the Fade should be answered by Solas." She smiled and they stood. Making their way back to camp.

"Is what your woman said true?" Corellon looked to the man that was his father. "Magic is feared?"

Solas frowned at the man. "Yes. Persecution runs rampant in these lands. Always has and more than likely always will.... And it should be noted that the Inquisitor is not _my woman."_ He stood and left.

Corellon watched him leave. He felt sorry for Fen'harel. The man was going to have to talk to his mother sooner or later. That's was going to back a hard conversation.

When Corellon returned to camp; Shi'larra, Fen'harel, Belanor, the Inquisitor, and a male human were sitting around the fire discussing what to do next.

"Do any of the holds still stand Fen'harel? Even if they were not one of ours, we can commandeer something..." Shi'larra asked. "We need a base of operations. Somewhere defensible."

"They will notice what happened soon. Especially Falon'Din considering the circumstances." He stated as he walked up. Shi'larra looked at him comfused.

"Circumstances?" She queried. Everyone looked to him.

"Yes mother circumstances... Falon'Din is going to level the Deep Roads when he realizes you ran away with his spawn." Corellon said gruffly looking at Fen'harel.

She sucked in her breath with a hiss and her eyes glowed green. "How do you know that?!?"

"A spirit of compassion was sent by Fen'harel. The spirit attempted to help you this most recent time. He was most distraught when I discovered him. He was spouting all of your feelings. Including the one where you wanted to die because you were carrying the God of Deaths child. He then went on to explain you had been bound." He crossed his arms fully aware that everyone was staring at him.

She rubbed her face in annoyance and looked to Fen'harel. He was sitting stick straight. Looking at Corellon with a shocked face. His muscles were tense. The air around him was beginning to vibrate. He slowly stood and spoke to no one in particular. "I need to..." He couldn't finish and we walked off into the night.

"Corellon! I am disappointed in you. That was my burden to tell him. Thank you for letting everyone know my _shame_..." She hissed at him meanly and stomped off after Fen'harel leaving a shocked audience. None of them had ever seen her talk to Corellon that way. They all became lost in their thoughts and sadness at this recent development.

"Well. That settles that." Dorian stood and said withe a smile. "I'm leaving. That's just about enough drama for me, and I'm from Tevinter... Luura?"

"We promised our help Dorian..." She frowned.

"We promised to get him his _artifact_ Luura. We have done that. I am not comfortable with all these Elvhen gods. That woman is carrying Falon'Dins child. I don't want to be here when he reaches her. The woman seems more than capable of fixing this world. Let the Dread Wolf fix the problems he has caused. Come home with me. Let us live our lives as if the Pantheon doesn't exsist. PLEASE."

She sighed. She wasn't an idiot. She knew he was right. She turned to the man called Corellon.

"Will you please pass a message on to Fen'harel?" He nodded and she continued. "Tell him Skyhold will always be open if he is in dire need. I have other responsibilities attend to. Please remind him that even though the elves have fallen, there is much worth holding on to."

She walked to Garrik, Imshael, and Esta. "It has been an honor to travel with you. If any of you find yourselves in the Frostback Mountains, search me out at Skyhold. Safe travels." She turned and reached out for Dorian. "Let go Dorian, it's better that we are far away when he realizes we are gone."

Corellon watched them leave sort of relieved. He had thought the golden haired elf was in love with the Wolf but if she had been she wouldn't have left him. He shrugged and walked to his tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Xmas guys! I hope it's a great day for you!


	12. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!

 

It took her an hour to find him and then it was only because he caused an explosion the size of a dragon in the distance. When she reached him he was knelt down in a crater panting from exhaustion. Sweat running down his face. She stood on the edge of the crater looking down on his back.

"Feel better?" She laughed.

"I can't fathom what you could find funny in this situation." He growled, not looking to her.

"Well, perhaps it's because I am the only one who should be mad. And here you are, having a temper tantrum like when we were younger..." She continued to chuckle and he spun around with fury written on his face.

"I shouldn't be mad?! I find out my wife, whom I thought very dead, has been tormented for a thousand years. I find out I have a son, who for some reason absolutely hates me. I find out the great betrayal I caused to the Pantheon could have been avoided had Mythal just talked to me. AND NOW I find out my wife is carrying what is bound to be one day, the most powerful of us all. I AM FAR FUCKING PAST MAD SHI'LARRA!!!" He bellowed at her. Air vibrating and smoke rising from his eyes.

She staggered back a step hand to her chest. He had never spoken to her that way before and she didn't know whether or not she wanted to laugh at him more for daring to or to run away because he was being terrifying.

"Fen... I am truly sorry about Corellon. But that was not our fault. You got me with child the last time we saw eachother then almost immediately after that, Elgar'nan took me. I birthed Corellon with the help of Belanor in secret. Then our child was hidden whenever Elgar'nan and Falon'Din came. He doesn't hate you he is angry at the situation. As far as the child I'm carrying goes, I will not be screamed at about that. I don't want the damn thing in me."

"Then remove it." He snapped like it should have been obvious to her.

She scoffed and grabbed her pants and yanked them down at her hip revealing the angry wound that she had from Falon'Din. His eyes widened and he fade stepped to her. He knelt down to inspect it. She flustered and went to step back offended at the sudden invasion of her space. He reached up grabbed her by the ass and stomach to prevent her from moving.

His eyes grazed over her marred red skin trying to discern the marks and ruins.

"What matter of filth is this?" He hissed to himself.

She rolled her eyes. "It's a binding. It prevents me or anyone else from killing the thing inside me. It was supposed to prevent anyone from coming near me as well... Apparently that went away when your blood lifted the curse." She shoved him away from her suddenly and yanked her pants back up. A thought hit her.

"Fen, if your blood broke that part of the binding away maybe it removed all of it.... Try to kill it." She looked at him in a hopeful way. His eyebrow arched.

"Good point." He stood and let a cloud of magic flow into her abdomen. She fell backwards and Solas was blasted into a sand dune. He sat up sputtering in elven.

"Ugh!" He reached up to rub his neck as he walked back to her. "That answers that."

She groaned as she crawled to her feet... "Apparently."

She looked at him and knew plans were forming in his head.

"Shi'larra, when he wakes and finds out you have left the Citadel what will happen?"

"Well..." She sighed. "I don't really know. He might be mad or he may have every confidence in his binding and not care at all." She gulped, her mouth suddenly dry. "There is something I feel I should tell you about the night it happened though. He told me that our people birth more powerful young when the consumation is... more. When the parties involved are... happy. Which makes sense to me since Corellon is much stronger than I was at his age. When we... When he... " She was beginning to blush and get angry at herself.

"What Shi'larra?" He asked almost scared.

"He took your form that night... He knew exactly what he was doing." She groaned. Embarrassed and angry at the situation.

_Well I wasn't expecting that_.. "I have read about that before. We didn't have children then though so I didn't pay much attention to it." He said calmly so as not to upset her further. "It would be something worth it to look in to."

Corellon decided to appear then and Shi'larra stiffened.

"I was afraid I wouldn't find either of you. This desert is horrendous." He said behind his mask. He turned to her.

"Mother, you were absolutely correct. I was wrong to talk of things that weren't mine to talk about. I had to come find you and apologize. I am very sorry."

Her features softened and Solas almost smiled at the beauty of it. She walked to him and wrapped him in a hug. He was much taller than her so when he leaned down to hug her it was awkward. Corellon turned to Solas next.

"The woman and human who came with you left." He said without emotion.

"Left?" Solas snapped.

"Yes left..." Corellon snapped back with the exact same tone.

"Did she say why?" Solas said trying to mask the hurt in his voice.

"Well the human expressed his distaste for _our drama,_ as he put it, he didn't want them around when Falon'Din comes. She agreed. She told me to tell you Skyhold was open if you were ever in dire need. Then something about how elves are worth being saved blah blah blah.... Now, mother, can we go back to camp and sleep."

She nodded. "Gladly."

They made their way back to camp in silence. Shi'larras arm laced through Corellons with Solas following behind. He would have found the scene charming had he not been so distracted. _We just found eachother again. Why did she leave?_ He was mad at her for leaving but secretly glad that she wouldn't be near them when Falon'Din and Elgar'nan showed up.

When they reached the camp all but Esta and Garrik were sleeping. Garrik was on watch and Esta wouldn't sleep until SoLas returned and told he rto. Solas looked to her as they walked up.

"Esta... I have to talk to you about something."

Garriks attention got caught. And he listened. Shi'larra came and sat by him and got herself a hunk of ram that was cooking.

"The Inquisitor left." He said in a statement when she came to stand in front of him.

"Yes my lord?" She quirked her eyebrow.

"I want you to go to Skyhold and offer your assistance to Luura. Join her Inquisition and protect her. Tell her that I ordered you to not leave her side." He looked directly into her eyes. His sadness showed. 

"You JUST told me you were going to free your Sentinels Wolf." Garrik ground out. A flash of anger crossed over Estas eyes.

"Free us?" She said. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I hate having people serve me, _as Garrik knows._... But that has changed now. Now I need you to do what you're told. Protect and be safe." Solas said.

"You could just go to her Fen." Shi'larra said between bites of her food causing Solas to tense and spin around to her with a shocked look on his face and Garrik almost laughed.

"Why would I do that?" He scoffed almost squeeking.

She rolled her eyes. "Fen.... I touched her hand. I saw. You don't have to lie. I'm not angry. This is no different than if it was thousands of years ago and you took a lover. You want her. She wants you. So go. We will be fine."

A look of hurt crossed his face then anger. "You know nothing of this world now."

"We have Garrik. He has been here." She said simply.

He scoffed. "I'm not leaving Shi'larra. You nothing of my wants.... Esta go to Skyhold, protect the Inquisitor. Send correspondence weekly." He turned and left them to go to his tent. Stomping away huffily.

Garrik looked to Shi'larra and she shrugged and continued eating. He looked to Esta. "Be careful Esta. I won't be there to protect you." Esta glared at him.

"Yes you will." Shi'larra said.

"Why would I go to Skyhold, my queen?" It was his turn to be shocked.

"Fen'harel loves that blonde elf." She set her plate down next to her and licked her lips. "She will be the first person Falon'Din and Elgar'nan go after when they find out about her. Which they will... I need you to make a side trip to where Arlathan fell and document all you see first. Send me a raven with what you find. I'm also sending you to Skyhold because I've seen the way you _look at this one_." She motioned to Esta. Garrik exploded in a flaming blush.

"Not to rude my lady, but why would you concern yourself with his woman?" Esta asked curiously ignoring Garriks color.

Shi'larra smiled sadly. "I will never deny Fen'harel happiness. In fact, I have always gone out of my way to make him happy. I saw a brief glimpse into her memories. They were happy. Besides... The blonde elf was kind and loves him. He needs to be surrounded by love and kindness. I cant give him that at this time."

Esta thought her heart would burst which was an odd feeling for her. She had an new respect for this woman. "I guess I just don't understand." She said.

"No one ever really did. Not even Fen'harel." Shi'larra said standing. "Be careful Garrik, keep her safe but don't die. Belanor would never speak to me again." He bowed to her. She chuckled as she heard Esta behind her " _What did she mean way you look at me?_ "

Solas clutched his chest. He hadn't meant to hear the conversation but it's not like his tent was sound proof. The act of sending her Sentinel with his to protect Luura was astounding. Yes, he loved Luura but he couldn't deny that he still loved his wife. They had spent thousands of years together, nothing could take that kind of love away. She said she wanted him happy. Luura made him happy. But if the state of the world now told him anything, he also knew he wasn't happy without Shi'larra...

_You could just have both_... Mythal stated simply. _Our kind has been known to do that. It is our right to take the things we want._

Electricity snapped from his finger tips without him meaning to. He forgot about her again.

"You will not speak to me traitor." He ground out through clenched teeth.

_As you wish... You'll need my help at some point._ She replied calmly.

He was tempted to grab the first female elf he came across and shove Mythal into her body... Then kill her. But his reasonable side knew he needed her power. Whether for removing the Veil or for fighting her husband and son. He crawled into his bed roll and was thankful for the sleep that followed.

☆☆☆☆☆

"I didn't even tolerate this much pouting when Corellon ran around on short legs!" She yelled at Imshael who was riding with his arms crossed and genuinely pouting. "I told you that you could go to Skyhold too! SO GO!"

"No!" He cried. "Her friends don't like... what I am. And I need to be with you!"

She threw her hands up in frustration. "Then stop whining! You were always such a baby! Start acting like what you are, one of the oldest demons in existence!"

He recoiled at her tone and grumbled "I'm not a baby..."

Solas couldn't help but laugh.

All but the Sentinels looked to him suprised.

He coughed a faint pink touching the tips of his ears. "I'm sorry.. The two of you remind me of me and a... old friend."

"Tell me of this friend?" Corellon asked. Solas looked at him funny.

"It's not like we're doing anything better. I'm sick of listening to those two argue... According to you we have a couple weeks until we reach The Emerald Graves. Might as well talk." Corellon sighed.

"Now that we have horses it will be 12 days if we keep pace. Once we reach Chateau d'Onterre then we can figure out what we are going to do from there. And yes, talking would be nice." He cleared his throat smiling internally about getting to talk to his son. "Her name is Sera. We bickered constantly. Enough that the Inquisitor would get mad. Sera is the oddest elf I have ever met and I've known a lot of elves." He laughed. "Sera is a city elf from Denerim, though she will deny it. She renounces elves. She thinks that most elves are too elfy, myself included. She is terrified of magic, and completely vulgar."

"Then why would you have her as a friend?" Corellon curiously asked.

"Well... Even though we bickered almost all the time and we thought eachother ridiculous, she has a kind heart and always tries to help those less fortunate. Also helps that she is one of the best archers I have ever met."

"Is she pretty?" Corellon wondered out loud.

"Very. Short hair the color of wheat and dark gray blue eyes. Body of an archer." Solas replied seeing Corellons interest. "She is perfectly mismatched to her wife, Dagna. Dagna is a dwarven smith who also just happens to be a damn good Arcanist."

Corellon chuckled warmly. Neither of the men had noticed Shi'larra listening quietly to them ahead. "Any other friends or was it just the anti-elf?"

"Many. Most of them hate me now but I'll tell you of the ones at Skyhold in case you ever find yourself there.... You've met Dorian. Dorian is a Necromancer. He is supposed to be in Tevinter representing House Pavus as a Magister. His seat in the Magisterium is being held for him until Luura dismisses him from the Inquisition... Which will never happen since he doesn't want it." He chuckled. "The only way he would leave the Inquisition to return to Tevinter is if Luura went with him." 

"Does it bother you that she has a human lover? I've read about this Tevinter Imperium. Some say Tevinter is why Arlathan fell." Corellon said.

"His relationship with the Inquisitor might bother me if he enjoyed bedding women.... He is in a relationship with a Tal-Vashoth" He chuckled.

"Well I didn't expect that. This Magister and Inquisitor were always touching always looking to eachother.."

"Sometimes I think they both got half of the same soul when they were born. They are best friends, but it is more. She never judged him, unlike everyone he ever knew. And he picked up the pieces when I broke her heart." Solas said matter-of-factly. "They love one another dearly."

Corellon wanted to question him about that, but didn't want to press. "Tal-Vashoth?" He queried.

"A Qunari who has abandoned the Qun." Solas replied and Corellon nodded his understanding.

"His name is THE Iron Bull. He leads a mercenary company. One-eyed, massive in body and strength, and with some of the most impressive horns I have seen. He is a Reaver which makes him terrifying on the battlefield. But he is still able to have a friendly demeanor."

He reached down to the side of his saddle to get a drink from his water skin.

"Next there is Cassandra Pentaghast. She is worth mentioning, though I doubt she will be at Skyhold. She isn't my favorite person being a Templar, but she has a good heart and Luura adores her. She leads The Seekers of truth. The Seekers are a secretive order that that investigates and interrogates on behalf of the Chantry for its protection. Seekers are the ones that hunt down particularly difficult and cunning apostates." Solas realized he was frowning.

"Why would the Inquisitor be friends with her then?" Corellon queried.

"They have history. Over time Cassandra began to look at apostates differently. Well except me, of course."

Corellon laughed at that. "Your friends sound interesting. Any more?"

"One more. Varric Tethras. Head of House Tethras. Merchant prince among surface dwarves. And most recently, named Viscount of Kirkwall. On top of all that he is a renowned author throughout Thedas. You should read the stories he's written about the Inquisitor. Those are his most popular. Varric uses a one-of-a-kind crossbow that he named Bianca. Remember how I said Sera was one of the most impressive archers I had met? He _IS_ the best I have met.... He is kind and funny."

"Tell me of this Inquisition and Luura." Corellon asked.

"There isn't much to tell... They keep the peace. They try to keep Ferelden and Orlais from demolishing eachother. They handle things that might be considered too difficult or dangerous. They were reestablished after the Breach opened, but that's a story for another time.... She is their leader. A Dalish Elf at the wrong place at the wrong time." Solas stated.

"That's all you're going to tell me huh? Tell me this though, if she's Dalish why did she not have a vallaslin? Garrik has told us things over the years in his travels. We learned of these Dalish clans."

Solas looked straight ahead and frowned. "I removed them off of her..."

Corellon wanted to press but seeing his face prevented him from speaking. They fell into silence.

_Why does everything have to be so complicated? I will force Fen to go to her if he starts to pout..._  Shi'larra sighed inwardly.

☆☆☆☆☆

As they rode over the days the land became gradually less dead and sandy, and became green and lush. They were entering the Emerald Graves.

She remembered this land. She remembered the smells and temperature. As much as she had loved Arlathan, The Emerald Graves had been a nice retreat for many years, many different times.

She was deep in thought when a boulder the size of the hart she was riding whooshed past her, barely missing her. It smashed into a tree sending wood and splinters flying into the party. Her hart reared up dumping her to the ground. Fen'harel was already there helping to her feet as the heard more crashing behind them. The commotion had all of their mounts dancing and screaming. The Sentinels tried to calm their mounts to no avail, finally dismounting and letting them scream off.

Shi'larra stood and turned to where the boulder had come from. Her heart sank. "Fen... What the fuck are those?"

"Giants..." He frowned. Watching as six giants lumbered towards them.

"Can the Sentinels stop them?" She squeeked.

He removed his staff from his back. "More than likely not, it will be up to us to dispatch them while the Sentinels disctract. Corellon, Imshael! Get ready! Aim for the legs try to bring them down. Sentinels! Distract while we work on one at a time!"

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Giants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma emma lath- you are my love  
> Ar nuvenin ma- I want/need you

 

Her face went white as the blood rushed from her face. She stood rooted to the spot as she watched everyone swarm the massive grotesque creatures. _I never told them_. She'd been trying for days to kill rams, fennecs, and any other edible animal they came upon. Her magic wouldn't work against them. Her magic was weak. Weak as it was in the Citadel. About the only thing she could do was heal apparently, but not heal herself. The thing inside of her made her useless with everything else. She stood, internally panicking as she watched her son dodging as a giant tried stomping him and bashing him. She was so concerned with the scene in front of her that she didn't notice that there weren't enough Sentinels to distract all the giants. She didn't notice the one lumbering towards her. Fen'harel noticed.

"Shi'larra!! Behind you! MOVE!" He screamed. Snapping her out of her staring.

She spun eyes widening but she couldn't make her legs move. She was terrified. The giant screamed. She closed her eyes and tensed right before the giant back handed her. The creatures hand was the size of her. The way it hit her sent her flying up and in the opposite direction. All she heard was crashing and crunching as her body hit a tree. Everything went black.

He saw it happen. _Why didn't she run. Why didn't she kill it_. Those thoughts were fleeting as he turned to Imshael and Corellon as they made to move for her. "Stop! I got her. Kill the creatures." They didn't argue with him.

The giant that had hit her had been blasted back as well. Fortunately, the creature landed head first on a boulder and was now quite dead. He ran to her crumpled body. Her back was bent and blood spilled lightly from her mouth. Not nearly as hurt as when he first saw her but he was concerned none the less. He began trying to heal her trying to ignore the fighting behind him.

_Why isn't this working_? He was getting frustrated. Her superficial wounds easily mended leaving no scars but her bones were not setting back right and blood still dripped from her mouth. Did my blood heal her before or did it just lift that curse. He turned to the others as the last giant fell, Imshaels sword in its eye while the demon hung from it laughing with glee. Corellon ran over as soon as the creature was down.

"Is she ok?" He worridly asked.

Solas frowned. "Tell me of this curse Corellon. She won't heal. Did my blood heal her?"

The masked man was silent for a moment looking at his mother. "That binding is hurting her by preventing any help.... Falon'Din didn't plan it out well." He said quietly to no one in particular then looked at Solas. "It seems possible, all I knew about the curse was that the blood of both of your hearts had to meet. Hence, me stabbing you then her. I could stab you both again I suppose but the idea of me getting launched through the air is unappealing."

"Why didn't she run? Why didn't she fight?" Solas growled.

Corellon shrugged. "No idea, I have more questions than answers anymore.... Want me to stab you?"

Solas frowned. "Go ahead, clean the blade off first... I don't relish the thought of giants blood in my body."

Corellon laughed and complied. "Brace yourself.." Solas did....

☆☆☆☆☆

She awoke with a start on the ground and sat up. Her eyes met Corellons. He was about twenty feet away laying on his stomach groaning. She scrambled to her feet and ran over.

"Are you ok?" She gasped clutching her chest where the wound had been. She helped him sit up.

"Yeah, plummeting through the air is much better when you don't crash into anything." He groaned and she chuckled. "If you want, your husband is over there mostly dead." He pointed in the direction of Solas.

She ran over and knelt down to him and healed him.

He sat up coughing holding his head. Then he spun on her.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He screamed almost hysterically causing her to stagger back and fall to her butt, eyes wide. "Why didn't you run! Why the hell didn't you fight Shi'larra!"

He had such a rage in his face that she felt herself cowering. "I... I... Couldnt.." She stammered quietly. And watched his face get even more rage.

"COULDN'T!?!" He bellowed.

"Hey, calm down." Corellon said walking up. 

"Calm down?! Let me stab you in the heart, SON, and see how you like it!"

Her eyes flashed with anger and she snarled. "NO! I couldn't! The creature was too strong."

He let out a loud laugh. "Are you serious!? You took on a bunch of dragons... ALONE! Creature too strong! Bah! You've gone mad!"

She did understand. It seemed ridiculous. She took a breath. "After the curse lifted the dragons were once again constructs of my own magic. I could have removed them with a snap of my fingers. But I was angry and confused and wanted to take out my frustrations! That creature..." She pointed at a downed giant. "Is not one of my creatures. I've been trying to use magic for a week and all I can form are healing spells

I'm guessing I can only affect lower things from the fade. Like how I was able to choke and slam Imshael..." With that she walked over to Solas and grabbed his neck and tried to move him. It was like trying to move a brick wall. She placed both of her hands on his chest and pushed as hard as she could. His hands were behind his back. He looked at her expressionless as she kept trying to shove him. Her frustration finally took its toll and she collapsed to her knees, head down, looking at her hands. Tears started falling down her face unchecked and Solas knelt down in front of her.

"I'm more worthless than a shemlen... The welp in my belly is taking my magic and I can't do anything about it. I can't even cut the parasite out." She began sobbing. "And I don't know how long it will be in there!" She wailed.

And much to her horror, Solas placed both his hands on her shoulders and burst into deep laughter.

"The most powerful creature in this world and she's feeling sorry for herself! Fuck, Shi'larra, you're pregnant. You're emotional. You're tired. I will figure all of this out.... I promise. Everything will be alright." He squeezed her shoulder gently.

She sucked in her broken breath and looked in his eyes, suddenly very aware of his proximity which instantly stopped her crying. But before she could process her feelings at this he was lifting her to her feet and wiping her eyes. He turned to the group.

"Collect the mounts. We should reach the chateau before dark."

☆☆☆☆☆

She slept for one full day after they arrived with no dreams. She woke and a servant helped her bathe. She soaked in the warm water, her muscles relaxing. The tub had been placed before the massive fireplace. It seemed odd having a servant help her. All she had had at the Citadel were her Sentinels and she wasn't about to ask her trusted protectors help her bathe. So she did those things by herself. She looked down at her belly under water and ran her hand across. The skin was tight over her still flat stomach. She couldn't help wondering how long it would take this child. Corellon took a year before he decided he wanted to be born. She had seen women back in Arlathan carry their young anywhere between three months and ten years. The baby decided when it was ready to meet the world.

Someone opened the door and entered. She turned to see the wolf walking in with his face in a book. She glared and sunk down in the water to her neck.

"Shi'larra I think I figured out what to d......" He looked up and stopped. She still glared at him as he began to blush furiously. He slammed his book closed and the sound cracked through the silent room. Without a word he slowly turned around and walked back to the door. When he reached the door she spoke.

"I'm not trying to be a cliché, but it's nothing you haven't seen before Wolf."

He gulped and without turning he replied. "I am terribly sorry, it never occurred to me that you would be bathing. Please meet me in the library when you are done." He exited swiftly.

She scoffed and finished her bath. She dressed in a light blue lambswool tunic with tight black leggings underneath. She latched a thick belt of dark brown rams leather at her hips. Someone had left her tall boots but she opted to not wear them. It would have to be a dire situation for her to put on shoes. She wrapped her still damp hair up onto her head and pinned it. And made her way to the library.

She entered the room to find Fen'harel, Belanor, and Corellon at a long table surrounded by tall shelves of books. Imshael stood next to a window reading a book. She looked to the top of the tall bookshelf above Fen'harel to see a young man in a big hat perched like a cat. No one had noticed him. She tilted her head at him and he did the same. The men were talking about something but she wasn't listening.

She smiled. "You really must teach me how you were able to take a body without possessing someone... It would be wonderful to teach others that trick. You must be the spirit of Compassion..."

The men looked up at her from the table and Solas turned to see Cole above him.

"How long have you been up there Cole?" Solas smiled.

"I don't really know actually... I'm always with you or Luura. But now I might stay with her for time." He looked at Shi'larra.

Shi'larra chuckled lightly. "Dont bother yourself spirit. Just because you feel a lack of compassion in me doesn't me I don't have any. My emotions are blocked from you while I'm awake. I'm sure Fen'harel and his woman would benefit from your presence more."

Solas grunted under his breath something she didn't understand then spoke. "As promised, I have found a solution that would work. I don't think you'll like it however."

"Solution to what?" She asked as she joined them asked asked seat at the table.

"Well... Before I knew you were alive I planned to pull down the Veil and waken the Pantheon with the intent of disposing of them properly. The Veil must still come down." He sighed.

Corellon stiffened. "There are many variables to that that I don't like Wolf. At any moment Elgar'nan and Falon'Din could show up here. I have no clue why they haven't yet. They can leave the Fade at will for a short time. According to you, once the Veil falls all the members of the Pantheon can leave whatever prison you stuck them in...." He sighed and rubbed his mask as if it was skin. "If your Veil comes down nothing will keep the things in the Fade contained. Demons and spirits will descend on your world like a flood. This world will die. All those people you told me about would be wiped out no matter how strong they are."

Solas flashed a knowing smile. "That is exactly what I planned would happen. I was going to wipe the world away. Things have changed. Shi'larra is alive. It changes everything. If I pull down the Veil I can show her how to pull magic directly from the Black City in the Fade. She will be able to fight the Pantheon. She will be able to calm the demons and spirits. Yes, some will die but this will be a war. The price of war is life." He smiled and looked at her proud of himself.

She, however, frowned. "What do you know of the Black City? I have told you of it before but no one has seen it."

"Your power is in me Shi'larra. A few years ago some of that power accidentally got placed inside Luura. During a battle one day circumstances.... happened that caused Luura, Bull, Cole, and I to fall physically into the fade. I've never seen anything like it. For some reason I was able to see the Black City in the distance in the sky. Floating among the green. No one else mentioned seeing it and I've never spoke of it. After that I spent almost every single night in the Fade trying to find out information about it. The oldest of the spirits in the Fade know what the place is. I met one who told me how to tap into the magic there."

She groaned with annoyance. "What did the spirit want in return?"

"That is between the spirit and I. .." He replied calmly.

"Did this spirit tell you what the Black City contains?" She snapped at him.

"No... Just how to get the power needed from it." He said

"If that is the only action we can take, then I won't need you to help me get the power from that dark place.... You pull down the Veil and I can go to the Black City myself. But ONLY if that's our only action. That place holds everything I have ever hated. I would prefer that we have plans other than _pump Shi'larra full of corrupted power and watch her level the Pantheon._ The Black City is the source of the Blight. Did it never occur to you to ask what is there?" She sighed.

"Not really... No. I have been preoccupied for a while on trying to figure out pulling the veil down and destroying them... What is there?" He spat.

"Is there really no other plan you can think of other than that Fen?" She groaned, ignoring the question.

"Not really... Why are you scared Shi'larra?" He was beginning to get concerned. The Fade was her domain. Why would something there scare her?

She glared and him. "I don't think I'm scared. I just haven't been to the Black City since it was the Golden City." She saw Fen perk up at that mention but she didn't indulge his curiosity. She changed the subject. "Is there a way to just make the spawn inside me grow faster. Then we could just wait until it's out."

"I can look Shi'larra, but I've never heard of such a thing." He frowned and she nodded.

"Please look some more Fen. I will do your suggestion but I really would prefer not to."

☆☆☆☆☆

She was sitting on a stone bench humming to herself. Her hands worked on a piece of embroidery delicately. Spirits floated around her almost as if they were dancing to her humming. She wore a simple white silk gown that flowed to her bare feet. She was deep in her concentration when she was startled by the shift in the air. The spirits felt it too and they ran. She scowled at the embroidery and sat it down on the bench next to her and she turned. At the edge of the fog stood Elgar'nan. Angry black magic flowed around him like around storm. The look in his eyes was murderous.

"My dreams are my own, beast. How did you get here?!" She growled.

He moved instantly on her. She didn't have time to react. His hand rested gently against her stomach. Other hand behind her to keep her from running. He closed his eyes searching for something. When he found it he leapt back and hissed like she burned him.

"He didn't lie! How did you get out of the Citadel whore!?" He yelled at her. She didn't budge.

She was very suprised that he had the stones to come to her dream. Her dreams were the one place they had never disturbed her. She had control over her dreams. She could do anything here. He had to know she could hurt him here. But she was forming a brilliant idea in her head.

"Did he tell you All-Father?" She smiled wickedly. "Did Falon'Din tell you that he found your seed, that he burned it out? Did he tell you how good he fucked me? Made me scream in pleasure as he spilled his seed in me?"

She stepped towards him and she screamed internally with glee as he stepped back. He had a very slight look of fear behind his eyes. "You will regret coming here All-Father. Falon'Din must have made you very mad for you to lose sense and reason. I can only hold you here while I'm physically asleep, but it will give me a few hours. This might be the best day of my life. I am almost willing to forgive Falon'Din everything for making you mad enough to come here."

His breath quickened, he realized she was right. Falon'Din did exactly that. His disappointing son played him. He turned to try and run and hit a barrier. He growled and turned. Her green magic was flowing around her furiously. He could see rage demons and he balked. His eyes spun to Shi'larra and his eyes widened. She began floating up just above the ground. Her skin began to bubble and she began to laugh. Her skin started to slide and slop off of her to fall to the ground in piles. Her shape began to move and elongate. Her bones began to crack and snap loudly. Still laughing. Bones split out of her back covered in blood. Looked like a spider attached to her back and the legs flailed around her angrily. Her laugh became deeper and angry. A fully formed fear demon stood before him.

Shi'larra spoke with a fear demons voice. And he shuddered.

"My demons are going to enjoy fucking your ass until you are a bloody broken mess on the floor All-Father..." The voice echoed all around him.

The fear demon waved it's hands over the ground slowly and with purpose. Black bubbling pools appeared. Long clawed arms reached out of the muck to pull long skeletal beings up. The creatures gaping maws let out earth shattering screeches. Terror demons bowed to her.

For the first time in a millenia the Ruler of the elven gods was afraid.

Every person in Thedas who was sleeping, be it human, Qunari, or elf, suddenly had a great towering fear demon invading their dreams. The fear demon laughed maniacally as it took everyone's fears.

Solas woke with a scream. He panicked and fell out of his bed sweating and trying to breathe. It took him time to collect himself. What he had just seen.... He used to spend every night in the Fade with his wife, but he never visited her dreams unless she invited him. They never had nightmares together... He had no idea how he ended up in her dream but he didn't like it. The great and powerful Elgar'nan was being raped by a Terror demon. He would never get the screams or vision from his head.

_You need to wake her Wolf. This will just make the cracks in her bigger. She isn't a monster._ Mythal said gently.

He ignored her but stood to run to Shi'larra.

He got to her room and almost stopped. She looked completely peaceful in her sleep. He climbed on the bed next to her and touched her forehead with the back of his hand.

"Shi'larra. I need you to wake up." He said sternly.

Her eyes opened slowly but it took a longer moment for her to fully waken and for her eyes to gain full recognition. Her eyes widened with realization an she burst into tears. And began to shrink away from him.

"No." Was all he said as he grabbed her under her arms and lifted her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. Her sobs cut him to his core. He had never seen her like this. She was the strong one. She always fixed him. She had nothing that needed fixed. Now here she was, broken. He hugged her tightly and noticed that she was naked. He didn't care. She was right. He had seen her before. After a long while her sobs became hiccups.

"Fen?" She said quetly and reached up gently to pull his face to look down at her.

"Mmmm?" He replied just as softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

After all that just happened to her she was upset that she woke him... "Larra." He said, slipping to a name he only called her in intimate moments. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm here. And you don't have to be sorry for waking me."

Her eyes widened when he said her nickname and she couldn't stop her next statement. "Fen.... Ma emma lath. Ar nuvenin ma." 

His eyes widened in return and he couldn't stop himself. He leaned forward and caught her lips in a kiss. She melted for him. The world was complete again. The magic flowed between them making the air around them spin with green magic and ice. They didnt know where her magic began and his magic ended, it was all the same. The world spun and everything else was forgotte. When they finally pulled away they looked at eachother. His eyes had taken on a tint of her flaming yellow eyes and hers had toned down with a hint of grey. His eyes devoured her.

Still holding her in his arms he moved them back into her bed and covered them up. He tucked her against his warm body. She sighed and wiggled closer. His arms wrapped arms around her. He began to hum songs from Arlathan that she had forgotten, occasionally placing soft kisses on the top of her head. They slept.


End file.
